Domino Effect
by LoverAngelForEver
Summary: Sonadow. Its funny, isn't it? How one thing in your life can effect the outcome of everything else? Shadow never thought that this one night stand at a party would change his life and the lives around him forever. Will this change be welcomed, and how does Sonic feel about all this?
1. Traffic Light Party

At Club Rouge:

Saturday night 10:17 P.M.

Three months ago…

It was the biggest party of the year that Rouge held. It was a way of bringing in the summer and allowing people to find a mate in the coming summer. People dance, walked, talked and having a good time. All holding a different color Solo cup.

Yellow, Green, or Red.

The black hedgehog takes a sip of his vodka and tea from his yellow cup, looking around at the people here. Rouge always had a big coming out here. It was the big summer blast of the city. Everyone from station Square from Metropolis always came to the biggest party of the year.

Rouge had made a name for herself here. He was proud of her.

Shadow smirks as he sees the bat girl, flirting with her new fiancé, and the rock on her finger catches the strobe light's beam, giving of a gleam.

And she was drinking from a red cup. It was a sign she was ready to settle down with her new chosen love.

"Amy… Stop."

Shadow turns to look in the opposite direction. Not a new scene at all, in fact it was something that everyone was used to seeing. Amy was hanging all over Sonic, still holding her red cup.

Shadow shakes his head. Sonic's words were slowed and slurred. He could hold his liquor, but it was well into the night, and Sonic had started drinking a few hours ago. The alcohol was taking its toll on the hedgehog.

Shadow looked into his cup. Come to think of it, he started drinking an hour before Sonic even got here, and he was starting to feel the effects of the liquid depressant.

He only shrugs it off, and head to the bar for a refill.

~XxX~

At Club Rouge:

Saturday night 11:50 P.M.

The younger kids were passed out on the couches, Tails, Cream, Charmy, and Cosmo. (Tails seedling that Sonic had returned to him had grown and the rose sprouted Cosmo. Reincarnation process of her plant people.) A few other young teens and kids had passed out along with them. Living 3 hours off candy, sugar and soda, it was only a matter of time for them to crash. And they did… HARD.

The adults however, were still partying hard.

Amy was completely gone. She had enough liquid courage in her system that her advances were becoming more and more erratic. She went to kiss the blue hedgehog she had managed to corner across the large bar room.

Sonic pushed her away gently. He was almost as gone as she was, but still his had some moral judgment left. He didn't like her like that and wasn't about to give her the wrong idea now.

"I…need to sit." Amy's voice came out as a mix of a whine and moan.

Sonic nodded and does his best to lead her to one of the empty seats on the couch.

She wobbles as she holds onto him tight, but Sonic isn't exactly walking straight either. They keep this up, they both might end up on the floor.

Shadow looks into his cup and makes a judgement call. He nods and takes the last sip from his cup, and tosses it out. He makes his way across the bar room to aid the blue hedgehog and his little friend. He can grab another cup later.

Shadow takes Amy's other arms and leads her to the couch where both hedgehogs sit her down. Her cheeks are flushed. He can tell she's embarrassed by her actions.

"Sleep it off." Shadow orders. It wasn't supposed to sounds so harsh.

She nodded and leans her head on the arm rest… and she out.

Shadow walks away and grabs another cup, yellow, another vodka drink and takes his stance next to the dance floor once more.

The bar tender must be as drunk as he is because he put about 90% vodka in his spiked ice tea. The drink just hit him hard, going right to his head. He could feel his face becoming hotter and the room began to sway.

He liked it this way and took another sip of his drink. He was feeling pretty good.

"Yellow cup, Shadow." He looks next to him so see Sonic pretty much fall into the wall backwards, trying to keep his drink from spilling. He was trying to be smooth, but it didnt end up that way, considering he couldn't really see straight. "Undecided on your relationship status, or… are you just not… interested?"

Shadow shakes his head, Sonic was defiantly drunk. He was trying to get a ride from Shadow. With both of them drinking, it wasn't the smartest thing to try and cause a scene now. "If someone wants to approach me that's fine. Doesn't mean I'm taking anyone home."

"We all know your single, Shadow." Sonic smirks, placing a hand on his shoulder, rather seductively. This made Shadow blush and Sonic caught it. He holds up his green cup. "I'm single… and I'm looking for someone."

Shadow can smell the mix of tequila, rum, and vodka in his breath, and it wasn't the cheap kind. It was the high end, potent stuff.

He had to admit. Sonic had expensive taste in liquor.

"So?" Shadow should have picked his reply a bit better. He just challenged Sonic, which meant now, Sonic was going to take this as far as he could.

Sonic, however, doesn't respond right away. Instead, he took Shadow's drink, poured it into his and chugged the concoction. When he finished, he tossed both cups in the can next to him. He then places his hands back on Shadow's shoulders and starts tracing them down his arm, feeling the muscles underneath his fur. "You have someone in mind, Shadow?"

Shadow catches the hedgehog's arm and glares at him. "You're drunk."

Sonic shrugs, smiling. "So are you, and you know how the saying goes. You tell the truth when your drunk."

"What are you getting at?"

"Come on, Shadow. I see how you look at me." Sonic smirks as he watches Shadow's body closely. Shadow had released Sonic's arms in a sense of distraction. Shadow had let his guard down, this in turn allowed sonic to continue tracing the black hedgehog's body. He traced down his arms, to his waist and to his hips. He pushes his body closer into the black hedgehog's. he presses his face closer to Shadow. he could smell a very strong scent of vodka in his breath. "Don't lie."

Shadow placed his hands-on Sonic's chest, changing positions so that Sonic is now pinned against the wall. The movement would have been more graceful… if the room wasn't swaying even more than before.

Shadow went to open his mouth but nothing came out, instead, he looks away.

Sonic looks to where Shadow is looking. Their they could see, rouge and Knuckles, in the corner… ready to about do it.

Sonic smirks as he puts a finger under the taller hedgehog's chin, forcing him to look at the shorter hedgehog under him. "I see it in your eyes. Whenever you look at me, I can tell THAT'S what you want to do to me."

Shadow can't move. Can't speak. Can't deny nor confirm what Sonic has said. The only thing he can do is glare at the hedgehog in front of him, who's seems to be swaying even more with the room.

Then Sonic lunges forward and kisses the hedgehog passionately. Shadow could taste the expensive rum, tequila and vodka mix that had stained the lips and mouth of the hedgehog from the binge drinking of tonight.

Shadow didn't understand, but it seemed his body had betrayed him; and almost on their own accord, had seems to wrap around the blue hedgehog and pulled him closer.

Until he felt a hand go a little too far south.

He released sonic and grabbed his hand, but again, all he could do, was just stare at the blue hedgehog under him.

"Want me to stop?" Sonic smirks more smugly as he gives Shadow bed rooms eyes.

Again nothing comes from Shadow.

Sonic's smirk only becomes more devious. "That's wasn't a no."

"What about Amy? How would she feel about this."

"She has nothing to do with this." Sonic shakes his head, insulted by Shadow's question. "Besides, I have no feelings for her. I never have, never will, and I will I never be her's. Green cup, Shadow. I'm completely available and I suggest you take advantage of that before someone else does."

Now, complete sense had left the black hedgehog. He was done fighting with the small sense of morality he had, he wanted it gone. So, he grabs Sonic, pulls him to the bar and asked for four shots of their strongest stuff, most potent stuff.

Both hedgehogs took their two shots each. In those two shots, it destroyed the last shred of conscious the black hedgehog had. Now he was completely under the spell of the vodka and Sonic, and he liked it that way.

For now.

He grabs the blue hedgehog by the hand and leads him upstairs to his guest rooms.

~XxX~

At Club Rouge – Shadow's Old Room:

Sunday 2:03 A.M

He practically kneads the blue hedgehog over him. Feels ever curve, every muscle, every small scar. Hoping that he would remember everything about the blue hedgehog's body after tonight. Most likely not. He was pretty far gone.

If he could get through this without passing out, that would be something.

"I'm going to make you feel so good Shadow." Sonic's voice was a low growl, as he runs a hand down Shadow's chest... to his stomach... to his groin.

Shadow practically moans at that as he feels Sonic's hands spread the black hedgehog's legs apart. Shadow moves his hands over his eyes as he feels the hedgehog's hot breath over his groin.

And then he feels his mouth just engulf him... and an ungloved hand cuff his balls and message them.

"Sonic…" Shadow moans as he clutches the blanket, balling them in his fists. He feels Sonic move from his member to his tail hole. He loses it when he feels Sonic's tongue enter him from behind. "Don't… stop."

"I'm nowhere done with you." Sonic releases Shadow and smiles as he slurps a little. Drinking a bit of the precum that Shadow had produced. "I'm going to ravage you. You don't have any idea how long I've waited for this."

Shadow feels another strike of electricity up his spine, and also in his groin from Sonic's words. He only smirks, looking up at Sonic, his face illuminating in the moon light through the window. His emerald eyes ablaze, and the same flame was being met by Shadow's. Shadow growls "Then don't keep me waiting."

Sonic smirks as lifts the hedgehog under him and pulls him closer by the hips, ready to take him missionary.

Sonic licks his hand and starts to rub his own hard on, making sure to have it lubed up for his entrance into Shadow.

"Sonic… I need you."

Sonic smirks as he pulls the hedgehog's ass onto his lap, probing the black hedgehog with his throbbing erection. Teasing him. "You want me, Shadow?"

Shadow moans, bucking his hips trying to get him to enter, but to no avail. "Don't… do this."

"All you have to do is tell me what you want, Shadow." Sonic smirks and he starts to rub his moist head around Shadow's tail hole. "And I'll be happy to give you everything you want

"I... want…" Shadow moans as his breath hitches, he runs a hand down the chest of the hedgehog above him. The alcohol still holding the effect on his head. He wasn't thinking straight, between the passion, desire, and alcohol, only one person was on his mind… and he needed him. he needed Sonic deep inside his ass and milking him for his worth. "…You… I need you… inside… please, Sonic."

Sonic smirks as he pushes himself deep into Shadow, meeting the hedgehog's prostate below him.

Shadow's eyes practically role into the back of his head as he feels the hedgehog above him, humping him. In and out, in and out. Leaving only his head inside and then slamming right back into him. "Oh Chaos…. Sonic… So, good."

Shadow had seen the way Sonic could move, how fast he was, and that took stamina to keep the pace above the sound barrier. Now, years later, in an alcohol induced passionate night, that same flexibility and stamina was making Shadow feel…

He really couldn't explain what this was… higher than heaven… higher than anything anyone could ever experience in a mate. He ravished in the idea that Amy would never be able to feel what he was feeling right now. He didn't even feel guilty about that either.

"Yeah, Shadow?" Sonic slows his pace, trying to get Shadow to last longer. "You... like my big cock? You... like it deep inside you ass?

"Oh... Sonic! Yes!" Shadow arches his back, aiding in Sonic's movements to hit him deeper and harder into his love spot. "Yes! Oh... Sonic... Right... There!"

Sonic was sweating. he had to admit, his bed mate for the evening was better than he had ever thought. Gerald did create an ultimate life form.

Should have added ultimate lover to the title as well.

"Shadow… You're so tight." Sonic keeps his pace in assaulting Shadow's ass.. He was as deep as he could be, stretching Shadow's tail hole out. "You feel... amazing inside."

"What did you think?" Shadow moans as he pulls Sonic down onto him, clawing at his back. Shadow kisses, then bites Sonic's bottom lip. "I've never… Done this."

"You mean… you're a…"

"Doesn't matter now…" Shadow's breath hitches as he feels Sonic ram right into his prostate again. Sonic was as deep as he could possibly go. Shadow could feel his climax building his pelvis and slowly moving to his head. he tightens round Sonic's cock, deep inside him. "Sonic… I'm…"

Sonic pulls himself out of Shadow, only leaving his head inside the black hedgehog's tail hole.

"I'm close too." Sonic moans. "Come... with me!"

Sonic then pulls Shadow right into his own pelvis, his cock going deep into Shadow. He could have sworn he had rammed past the hedgehog's prostate and into his stomach. Right in that push, Shadow comes, Shooting on his chest and Sonic's.

Sonic doesn't even bother to pull out as he releases his seed deep into Shadow, overflowing into him.

Spent, Sonic falls upon Shadow, and succumbing the effect of being in such vigorous acts of sex and drinking. Not a word is shared between the two of them as they fall next to one another in the messy sheets and fall into unconsciousness.

~XxX~

At Club Rouge – Shadow's Old Room:

Sunday 10:47 A.M

His head Hurt…BAD. The hangover he was sporting was a huge reminder as to why he doesn't drink much. Last night was his one night a year he would ever let lose, and each year it reminded him why.

The sun shone through the window, which just irritates his head even more.

He places his hand on his head as he looks around the room, and his eyes fall on the hedgehog sleeping next to him. Sonic had his back to him.

Shadow sits up slowly looking at the hedgehog sleeping next to him. His eyes just go wide a he turns away. His face burning red.

He places his face in his hands as the entire night before comes flooding back. Every detail of Sonic's body, the kiss, the passion, EVERYTHING!

Shadow slips out of bed as quiet as possible. Trying not to rock the bed and wake up the hedgehog next to him. He felt the best way to do this would be to leave and never speak about what happened.

To Avoid everything together.

He slips his socks and shoes on and next his gloves.

"Shadow?"

Shadow grips his inhibitor rings in his hand as he rolls his eyes and mouths the word 'Fuck.'

"Shadow?" Sonic sits up as he looks at the hedgehog getting up. "Can we talk about this?"

"Nothing to talk about." Shadow shakes his head. "It was… a drunken mistake. Nothing more."

"We have plenty to talk about." Sonic looks away from the hedgehog who had his back to him. "I just… I don't want thing to be awkward between us."

"We are NOT going to speak of this again. It never happened and we are going to pretend it never happened." Shadow slips his inhibitor rings on, and gets up from the bed. "Goodbye, Sonic."

Shadow gets up from the bed and leaves. Leaving Sonic to just stare at the closed door. He sits on the bed and brings his knees to his chest, deeply thinking about last night. 'What had I done?'

~XxX~

At Club Rouge:

11:13 A.M.

Rouge is cleaning up the cups along with Knuckles. Both walking around with their own black trash bag and picking up the Yellow, red and Green cups. The party of the year was over and now was the cleanup. And it seemed each year more and more people came. Seemed more and more people seemed to stay the night too.

Rouge had a headache and knuckles seemed to have a pretty bad one too. Their eyes looked bloodshot and the lights in the room were very dim. Smart. Light always seemed to make the effects of a headache worse.

"Morning, Shadow." He voice was soft. As she looked at the hedgehog coming from the stairs.

"Yeah. Morning, Shadow." Knuckles looks to Shadow too and smiles. "You look just as bad as me. You feeling alright, you had A LOT to drink."

Shadow only nodded as speaks softly. Any sort of noise might just make his head explode this morning. He watches as knuckles goes back to picking up the trash. That was when Rouge took advantage of the two of them being alone. "You and Sonic disappeared last night upstairs. Something happen?"

Shadow shakes his head. "No. We got tired and went to sleep in my old room."

Rouge could tell he was lying. "That's not right."

"What."

"You're lying to me and yourself." She shakes his head. "You guys need to talk about what happened and if you can stay friends after this. This is going to linger in the air until you guys come to a middle ground. It's not fair to you, and it's really not fair to him."

"Listen. I was completely hammered. I blacked out. I barely remember last night. He was just as bad. I remember going to bed and waking up. Nothing happened." Shadow completely lied through his teeth, but he felt this was the only way to make this disappear.

Rouge only accepts it. She knew it wasn't completely true but she couldn't prove anything, and it wasn't her life. It was his. "Whatever you say. It's going to come back and bite you three times hard."

Shadow goes behind the bar, pouring himself a water, taking a few aspirin, and grabbing his keys to his Dark Rider (Name of his bike.)

"Whatever you say, Rouge." He swallows the pills, swigs the water, and spins his keys on his fingers as he leaves. "I'm going home. I need to sleep."

Rouge only watches the black hedgehog walk out the front entrance, start up his bike and leave. She shakes her head as she watches him leave. Disgusted with his behavior.

Her eyes go wide as her gaze is pulled from the double glass main entrance and to the stairs where she can hear the sound of footsteps descending. She held a sense of worry for the blue hedgehog who just watched his partner of last night, leave without an explanation.

True, she wasn't there and she couldn't prove anything, but the way the black hedgehog looked, and acted, told her something had happened.

But the look in Sonic's eyes though. That told her everything.

Her eyes had soften, but still held worry for the blue hedgehog. he deserved better than this.

"Good morning, Sonic."


	2. Hypothetically Metaphorically Literally

G.U.N. H.Q. – Rouge's desk

Wednesday 2:37 P.M.

3 Months after the party…

Rouge sits at her desk, her boots resting on her computers keyboard, deep in thought. She was worried about Shadow. He had been sick for the few days. Throwing up. It was true, the stomach bug was going around, but shadow was immune to such things, or so he says.

She takes her shoes off her desk and does her best to try to finish her report. Shadow had left earlier when he finished. Though, when he did leave, he looked extremely tired.

She sighs again and puts her face in her hands.

An idea comes into her head, a last resort. She wouldn't do this if it wasn't an emergency. She picks up her phone and makes a call.

"You still in? I need to talk to you?"

~XxX~

G.U.N. H.Q. – Commander's Office

Wednesday 2:48 P.M.

"You need something Rouge?"

She nodded, her face still staying stern. "I know that when you guys recruited Shadow, you sent a team back to Ark to retrieve any, and all, data on Shadow. I need a look at those files. It's important."

The military leader, and Commander, shakes his head and keeps his hands crossed on his desk. "I can't do that."

"I was asking." She stands up, slamming her hands on her desk and getting into his face. "I'm not asking about his mental stability, his past life, what he did… BACK THEN! I just want his anatomical files. I need to know his body. What he's immune to and how he's set up. I need his medical records! Please?!"

"Rouge." He closes his eyes. "You're asking a lot of me here."

"Are you still holding his past against him!?" She was getting more frustrated. "He saved your life and everyone else's. He saved the world more times than I can even count on my fingers and toes! I'm going to say it again… I NEED his records. Please?"

"It's not that at all!" He gets up from his desk, slams his hands on the desk and meets her glare. "Shadow is like a son to me. I let what happened go! If there are things he hasn't told you, then there must be a reason why. I'm not obligated to tell you something he doesn't feel comfortable telling you."

"Listen, Shadow and Omega are my partners and my responsibility. I'm responsible if something goes wrong with one of them. There might be something that Shadow doesn't know which is why he hasn't told me anything." He points at him "You're the only one with documentation to explain what's going on!"

He sits back down and in his chair and turns his back to her. She can only stare at him as he contemplates what he should do.

She makes one last attempt to reason with him. "Please? I won't tell anyone you gave them to me. I'll delete them, shred them! Blow them up if you want me to after I find what I need! I just need answers. Shadow needs answers."

The commander doesn't answer. He only grabs a disk from inside his draw and places it into his computer. He types a little, does a few clicks, types again. It pops out after a few minutes and he places it into a case.

"You can't take anything off the disk. You can't copy, can't back up, can't do ANYTHING! It will NOT allow you to do so." He hands it to her. "Once you put into the computer you have fifteen minutes to find what you're looking for. After that, the disk will become corrupt, deleting everything. Hope this helps you."

"Thank you."

~XxX~

Shadow's Apartment

Wednesday 2:50 P.M.

Shadow pulls into the garage of his apartment. He doesn't even have time to apply the kickstand. He just pulls his key from the ignition and just dumps the bike into the parking spot on the pavement.

He knew his gloss painted insignia would be scratched up pretty bad. He didn't care right now. He needed to get upstairs and fast.

He doesn't bother waiting for the elevator and decides to take the stairs. He could feel his stomach turning. He had a small lunch, a salad. The rest was water.

It would have been really convenient if he had his chaos emerald.

He gets to his apartment and unlocks the door, not even bothering to close it all the way. He had one destination he wanted to make it to.

In the neck of time, he makes his. His face into the porcelain bowl as he upchucks nothing but water. It was all that was left in his stomach. He knew he would be sick today and to have an empty stomach would mean just sending up stomach acid, which would kill his throat. At least the water didn't burn as bad.

Shadow flushes the toilet and falls to the marble floor of his bathroom, sitting there waiting for his stomach to settle.

He shakes his head. "This sucks. This better not be… I hope it's not…"

~XxX~

G.U.N. H.Q. – Rouge's desk

Wednesday 2:50 P.M.

Rouge scrolls through the body image and reads all the side notes. She couldn't believe what she was reading.

"He's… A freaking walking miracle! Seriously? I haven't even heard of these names before. He's got like a million different antibodies." She snorts as she finds a fun fact. "Ha! They even put your parents here! Father: Black Doom. Could have picked a better mug shot of that guy. Mother: Unknown."

She keeps reading.

"Really Shadow… O- blood type. Gerald even wanted you to be a universal donor. No wonder you put organ donor on your driver's license." She mocks his voice as she does the quotation marks with her fingers. "That must have been 'Maria's wish.' Because everything he does, is in her name. You wouldn't be Shadow if you didn't. That's why we love you."

She keeps scrolling, keeping a close watch on the time remaining.

Ten minutes.

"Let's see... he's immune too…" her eyes widen. "Every form of the flu, disease, viral infection… wow, his body can even decipher good bacteria and bad bacteria. High tolerance for drugs… no wonder the guy can hold his liquor… higher bone density, larger muscle mass…. More antibody bullshit that I can't even pronounce…. Infused with chaos energy- Inhibitor rings help filter out the energy and to contain large amounts of energy. I didn't know that."

Six minutes left.

Her eyes were going buggy as she tries to skim through the documents. There was so much to read that fifteen minutes wasn't enough to go through… all this!

Three minutes.

"All I know is your sick. You can't even get a common cold! So what THE HELL is wrong! I'm worried about you, Shadow." She sighs as she keeps scrolling. "What am I overlooking!?"

One minute.

"Come on!" she grits her teeth. "Just give me something. I'm here past office hours!"

Then a hit. Her eyes go wide as she reads the paragraph. She shakes her head she skims trying to memorize every word. This is what Shadow didn't want to talk about. This was what he was trying to avoid.

To be honest… if it were her… she didn't think she would want to talk about this either.

Then the screen goes black, and the screen reads in green letters: CORRUPTED FILE

And the computer rejects the CD. She breaks it in half and throws it in her trash bin, burring it in the papers.

She knew what she had to do.

~XxX~

Shadow's Apartment

Wednesday 3:37 P.M.

She parks her car in the visitors' spot and makes her walk to Shadow's elevator. Her heel heart boots clicking and echoing in the garage.

Right in front of his elevator, she sees his bike. It was spilled sloppy into the spot. She picks it up and applies the kick stand.

She frowns in disappointment. His insignia was scuffed up. She could tell he was in a rush.

Shadow was going to be pissed when he saw it

She goes to the elevator, hits the button, and goes to the 27th floor. When she steps out, she sees Shadow's door in cracked open, and wasn't even attempted to be locked. She peaks in and sees him lying on the couch. Obviously asleep and taking a nap to try and rid of... what ever he thought he had. She doesn't even knock. She just walks in.

She knew she woke him up, he heels were pretty loud against the hard wood floor.

He propped right up and just glared at her. She holds her ground. After staring at each other for a few second, she finally spoke.

"We need to talk."

~XxX~

Shadow's apartment.

Wednesday 3:56 P.M.

He sips his glass of water, not even looking at the bat sitting next to him. "You can't let anything be, can you?"

She holds the glass in her hand as she swirls it a bit. She didn't regret confronting him on this. It had to done. "So? What are you going to do?"

Shadow closes his eyes then sighs. He sips the water from his glass slowly. His way of stalling. "Not bad for tap."

"Don't change the subject."

"I guess…" Shadow looks to the floor, trying to make sense of everything. "We have a mission tomorrow. I'm still going with you and Omega to find the Chaos emerald. After that… I'm stopping at the store. I'm going to go from there. Take this one day at a time."

"And after?"

He growls and looks at her, narrowing his eyes. "Don't you listen? I'm not thinking that far ahead yet. Ill figure out what else I'm going to do after that. Maybe this is a fluke and I'm fine… maybe I'm-"

"And if not?" Rouge kept pushing "What if it's more? What then? He's going to have to know."

"He CAN'T know!"

Rouge shrugs. "Alright Shadow. We will do thing your way. Just try to get through tomorrow and see what happens then."

He smirks. "Thanks for that. I'll see you tomorrow.

"Get to bed early. You got one hell of a day ahead of you."

Rouge gets up and makes her walk cross the wood flooring, her heals clicking with each step. His door clicks shut, leaving him to his though.

He takes his throw pillow and puts his face into it.

"I am…. Officially… Hypothetically…. Metaphorically…. Rhetorically…. And literally…. FUCKED!"


	3. It's Complicated

Shadow's Apartment

Thursday 8:37 A.M.

Mission 00683830-7B – Chaos Emerald Extraction.

Shadow packs up his small backpack. He places his G.U.N. three-way radio ear piece in his ear. He then places his ammo in the main pocket of his bag.

He picks up his favorite pistol. He took it apart the night before and cleaned it thoroughly. He hoped he didn't need it today but for good measure… he loads his eight rounds in, cocks the gun back and puts the safety on. He didn't want any accident. This mission was to be easy. No casualties unless it was absolutely necessary.

He feels his stomach turn again, but as bad as yesterday. He takes a sip of the water sitting on his coffee table. It seemed to settle his stomach a bit.

He runs into the kitchen and grabs two bottles of water, and places them into the side on his bag. He wasn't showing any weakness during today.

He leaves his apartment, locking the door and heads to the elevator. He hits the ground button and heads down to the garage where his bike awaits.

He chuckles to himself to see it standing up. He knew right away it was Rouge who had stood it up for him. That amusement was short lived when he saw the scratch across his insignia. he would have it fixed later, right now he had to focus on his mission.

He starts his bike and makes his way for G.U.N. H.Q.

~XxX~

Club Rouge

Thursday 8:40 A.M.

Mission 00683830-7B – Chaos Emerald Extraction.

Rouge takes her back pack and throws it on the bar counter and starts to fill it with the essentials for the mission at hand today. She had no clue where she was being sent so she grabbed what she always did for every mission.

She places her three-way radio earpiece in her ear and starts to fill her bag.

She fills it with ammo; few bullet cases and her favorite pistol. Her graduation present to herself when she finished the G.U.N. training program. It was lavender in color and her name was ascribed in white all the way down the side in an artistic script.

Of course, she kept a gun locked under the bar, but this one… this was her prize. She worked hard for this one.

She locks the front double glass doors and heads to the parking lot where her car is locked up in the garage in back. She never worried about anyone trying to break in. The windows were reinforced with a high-grade bullet proof glass. Anything that was shot at that window, would only ricochet off.

One moron actually tried to shoot the glass out. The bullet bounced back and hit him in the arm. He was arrested after being discharged from the hospital. No one had tried since.

She opens her garage and gets in to her car and drives off. The door closing and locking after she's gone.

~XxX~

G.U.N. H.Q. – Commander's Office

Thursday 9:20 A.M.

"I'm sure you two remember Green Jungle? Just outside of Central City and past prison island." The commander hands Shadow a piece of paper. "Shadow, you were out there about ten years ago. You fought Sonic out there once. Remember?"

Shadow face flushes at that name, but he does very well at hiding it. "There's an emerald out there?"

"Large amounts of energy, chaos energy, we were able to confirm two days ago was being discharged from the area." The commander hands Shadow another form. "Those are your coordinates. There will be a plane to drop you three off in the jungle, but you will have to drive the rest of the way. Shadow, it's mandatory that you take the Dark Rider. I'm having your tires exchanged for off road tires and a side car for extra transport. Omega is going with you three. He's waiting with the bike."

Shadow and rouge nod.

"Any questions?"

Shadow shakes his head along with Rouge.

"You two are free to go." he calls again. "Make sure you bring that emerald back. God forbid it fell into someone else's hands."

~XxX~

Green Forest

Thursday 11:58 A.M.

4 miles from drop off - 1 miles from potential chaos emerald.

"How come he always make us take this stupid thing?"

Shadow looks to the bat next to him, driving his bike through the wet grass of the forest terrain. He had to admit, it handled well in pretty much any driving condition.

"I KNOW you just didn't insult my bike." he keeps his skating pace with the bike next to him. "It's a certified G.U.N. vehicle. If someone with a driving record like YOU cracks it up, its covered. Think of it as an insurance policy."

She smiles as she revs the engine, pushing his bike a little more. Shadow of course picking up his pace as well. He couldn't help but smile to himself.

Omega looked pretty funny crammed into the small side car.

~XxX~

Green Forest

Thursday 11:52 A.M.

5 miles from drop off – arrival at potential chaos emerald.

"Rouge get ready to break…"

She readies her hands on the handle breaks.

"Three"

She narrows her eyes

"Two."

She presses hard on the handle breaks and pulls the bike sideways.

Shadow stops his skating by shifting his skates sideways, his rockets aiding in his stop. He timed it perfectly because as soon as the biked stopped, he stopped right next to it.

"One"

And his stomach started to turn again.

He walks over to the bike and takes his bag, taking a bottle of water and taking a swig. It was a temporary fix, but it was all he needed.

"It's humid. A lot of moisture in the air" Rouge looks to Omega as he climbs out of the side car. "You going to be ok out here?"

Omega robotic voice answers. "Affirmative… I will be just fine…I am vacuum sealed… water cannot get in."

Rouge smiles. That set her mind at ease. She turns to shadow to see him sipping his water. "Still not feeling well?"

"I'm fine, Rouge. It's going away." He caps his bottle and puts it away. He begins to start walking into the clearing. "let's just get this damn emerald and go."

"He's not well." Omega robotic voice rings to Rouge as they follow shadow from behind. "Instead of going to the commander… you could have just asked me."

"Wait… You know?" Rouge asked

"Eggman's robot gone rogue, remember?" He explains. "I have all files from Eggman's base on backup file…Including Shadow. Only you and Shadow know that."

"You never told anyone else about your files."

"I can't… You are my friends… I would never betray your trust."

Although Omega didn't have the anatomy of a person, she knew if he could, he would be smiling at her. "Thanks, Omega."

~XxX~

Green Forest

Thursday 12:05 P.M.

EMERALD LOCATED

"We're here, but where is it?" Rouge asked. "Don't tell me someone else beat us here."

"No. It's here." Shadow looks to the ground. An imprint of a Eggman symbol in a huge foot print. Then the ground shook and the sound of machine and metal moving. A robot had appear with the usual 'Ho! Ho! Ho!' that came from the cock pit. The bright light of blue confirmed Shadow's suspicions. "He has it."

"Stay Still!" Eggman send a fist to the ground.

Shadow takes a fighting stance and makes his first command to his team. "Split up!"

Eggman goes through with his attack, sending a fist to the ground, but misses horribly. Rouge and Omega take to the Shadows, leaving Shadow to take him down. This was how they always did this. Shadow brought them down and Rouge and Omega finished them off.

"Great! Now I need to exterminate two hedgehogs!"

"Wait!? Two!?" Shadow looks around and his eyes meet the shocked looks of Sonic. "Why… the HELL... are you here!"

"Not for you. That's for sure." Sonic stands tall and his shock look changes back to a glare. "I want the emerald."

"Sorry to tell you." Shadow smirks as he matches the hedgehog's stance. "But you're not leaving here with it."

Rouge sweat drops from behind the tree that she's hiding behind with Omega. This was the worst possible thing that could go wrong with this mission.

Omega chimes up. "You can cut the tension with a knife."

Rouge shakes her head as she narrows her eyes, watching the two. "You don't know the half of it."

"Enough! I've had it with-"

"Shut up!" Sonic cuts the doctor off and jumps, going into a homing attack. He hits the robot dead into the chest. This knocks the emerald loose, and Sonic goes again with a chain homing attack, killing the robot and Eggman retreating in his egg mobile.

Shadow goes and picks the emerald up and hold it in his hands… then feel a ball of quills come crashing into his back, knocking the emerald from his hands and send him into the damp grass.

"Should we… help him?" Omega asked,

Rouge can only Shake her head. "I don't... think we should..."

"The hell…!?" Shadow gets to his feet and goes into a spin dash, running right into the blue hedgehog and sending him into the ground, face first. "Is your problem!?"

Sonic doesn't answer. He picks up the emerald and does his best to run off, only the chaos emerald in close enough proximity that he can pull off a chaos control…

His Chaos control was a success and shows right up in front of the hedgehog, who just ran right into Shadow at full speed. They both end up roll along the wet grass. Shadow dodges a kick, and Sonic blocks a punch.

Sonic finally gets the upper hand, punning the hedgehog under him. Sonic smirks. "You remember this, don't you Shadow?"

The comment send Shadow over the edge and kicks the hedgehog above him right in the gut. Sonic doubles over, holding his stomach in pain. He just leaves the hedgehog laying there, not even looking at him.

He goes and picks up the blue emerald, and gets ready to just walk away and leave.

"Shadow!"

Shadow didn't know what forced him to look but he did, he turns and watches as the blue hedgehog gets to his feet.

Sonic smirks as he walks slowly to Shadow. "You can't leave yet."

"What's stopping me?"

"This."

Sonic holds up a green emerald. "You can't return to G.U.N. with your mission only half finished. I'll give it to you under one condition."

"What's that?"

"We talk, just the two of us… ALONE." Sonic glares as he throws the gem to the ground. "We have a deal?"

Shadow doesn't answer. He looks to Sonic, to the gem laying in the grass between them, and back at the blue hedgehog. "Rouge! Omega! Take the bike and leave! I'll me you at the extraction point! Wait for me!"

Rouge and omega don't even question his authority. They just run from the trees, right through the two hedgehog's stare off, and to the bike. Rouge revs the engine and they are gone into the deep jungle.

Sonic nodded in approval. "Tails! Take Blue Force One about 3 miles out! I'll meet you when I'm done here."

Shadow watches as the yellow twin tail fox hops on the hover craft and leaves the area.

"We're alone." Shadow held a hint of frustration in his voice. "What do you want?"

"An explanation." Sonic glares at Shadow. "Haven't seen you in three months since… that night. Just left without an explanation. I just watched you leave that morning. The next time I see you again…THREE month later! It's because we are after the same emerald."

Shadow grits his teeth. "It was… NOTHING! It meant NOTHING! It was a drunken mistake and nothing else."

"To you Shadow, maybe." Sonic Shakes his head. "But not to me."

Shadow huffs. He was really going to do this now? "You took it the wrong way."

"Did I, Shadow? Because how I remember it, I came on to you pretty hard. I admit that." Sonic stakes a few steps closer. Trying to close the gap. "But you were the one that took me to you room, and you got into bed with me. I didn't make you do anything you didn't want me to. I remember, You begged me, and you liked it."

Shadow looks at the hedgehog wide eyed. Sonic was right. He was absolutely right. He really didn't want to admit that. He tried to form words but couldn't. "I…. it just…"

"It just happened. I know Shadow. You even told me it was you first, and... I know a drunken one night stand wasn't how you wanted it to be." Sonic looks up at the hedgehog. "I was hoping we could be more but… I don't think you feel the same… but can we just move past this… and try to make things go back… before this happened?"

Shadow sighs. "I really don't think that's possible. That night has changed everything…. More so than we know right now."

Sonic nods. "I can't accept that. When you're ready to just try, and get passed this, call me. Rouge has our number. You can call us."

And with that Sonic runs off in the opposite direction and shadow does the same.

~XxX~

G.U.N. H.Q. – Commander's Office

Thursday 1:48 P.M.

Shadow drops the two emeralds on the commander's desk along with his full report, attached together was Rouge's and Omegas. All three had agreed to leave out Sonic and Shadow's talk with Sonic. It was really no one else's business what happened there.

They all agreed to state that Sonic helped and after they went their separate ways… which wasn't a total lie.

~XxX~

Corner Store

Thursday 2:38 P.M.

Shadow walks down the aisle and does this as quick as he can. He just wanted to get in and out. He picks the most expensive item. He had learned that you get what you pay for. Shadow had found that cheaper products didn't really last or withstand what you needed them to. Same was true with car parts as it was with toys.

He also picked two of the same products to make sure it was enough.

He gets into line. He just wanted to get in and out quickly before anyone saw. This was embarrassing… and he saw the girl in front of him eyeing the products in his hands.

"You can go in front of me. You only have two things." She has concern in her voice. "Good Luck."

He nodded as the cashier rings his stuff up. He sighs. "Thanks… I need it…"

He grabs his plastic back and walks quickly out of the store and to his bike. It was a breath of fresh air to see his tires back on, and the stupid side car taken off…. But his insignia was pretty scratched up still. It really bothered him on how careless he could be.

He starts his bike and leaves the parking lot, heading for home.

~XxX~

Shadow's Apartment

Thursday 8:37 P.M.

He put it off for hours but finally broke down and opened the merchandise he bought. It must have been a bad omen because it started to poor. that was about an hour ago.

"Thank Rouge. And tell Knuckles, Thank you too."

He hangs up his phone as he sits at his desk in his apartment, just starting at the phone. He didn't want to do this! Why did this have to happen?

He picks up the phone shaking and starts dialing the number… then gets cold feet and slams the phone back down on the receiver. "I can't do this…"

He starts playing with his own head, his thoughts tormenting him. He didn't have to tell him. He could just keep this shush and never tell a soul. He could do this alone and no one would know.

Of course, in the end that would only hurt everyone involved. He had no choice. He makes his mind up, still shaking pretty bad, he dials…and lets the call go through.

The phone rings once…

He can hear his own heart pounding, in his chest to his ears.

The phone rings twice…

The rain is almost mocking him as Shadow begins to shake even more.

The phone rings a third time…

He's biting his lip as he fights back the tears.

The phone rings a fourth time…

His stomach turns… and he sips his water.

The phone rings a fifth and final time…

And someone answers. "Hello, Tails' Workshop."

Shadow gulps as he does his best to compose himself. "Tails… Can you get Sonic for me… It's Shadow."

"Sure…" The fox sounds very concerned as he replies. Then Shadow hears him yell. "SONIC! PHONE!"

Shadow takes a sip of his water as he waits…

"Sonic here."

Shadow stays quiet for a minute as he tries to form his words. "Sonic… I…."

"Shadow…Everything OK?"

"Not really… there's something I need to explain. When I told you, things can't go back to the way they were because things have change." He sighs. "Something did happen. I don't think it's fair to tell you… over the phone."

"Whatever it is, just tell me."

Shadow gulps as he does his best to form has words. Picking his sentence very carefully.

"I… I'm pregnant. And I'm sure you know… It's yours."

Sonic doesn't answer for a while. Shadow contemplates just hanging up… until he hears a sigh.

"I was your first so...no surprise it's mine." Sonic's next few words though, really made Shadow feel better.

"But… we can work this out."


	4. Like Water In A Glass

Hey guys, sorry about the late update. I just want to say thanks for all the reviews. It means more than you know to open my email and see so many people commenting on my story. I've taken what you guys have said to heart. I have updated the first three chapters to make things more clear, fixed a few spelling and grammar errors and changed the sex scene in chapter one a bit to make it HOTTER! So enjoy!

~XxX~

Tails' Workshop – Sonic's room.

Friday 11:39 A.M.

Sonic could tell he wasn't going to be sleeping at all tonight with his mind still wrapping around what had happened yesterday.

First off, he goes to battle with Dr. Egg-head for a chaos emerald, which wasn't anything new in his life. That was a weekly event for him. When Shadow showed up, however, the entire fight had taken a turn.

Sonic and the doctor usually shared a few clever words and a bit of witty banter between the two of them. Just to get the human razzed up and throw him off his game, in turn, adding to the enjoyment of bringing the doctor down.

Shadow though, as soon as he saw him, standing there in the field, Sonic's demeaner had changed. Sonic wanted Eggman out of the way so he could at least talk to Shadow, which was why he just sprang into an attack. It took Eggman off guard and was able to accomplish what he wanted quickly.

Second, the two of them didn't really talk at first. Actually, the entire idea just ended in a brawl, then a bride. Sonic had surrendered one of the three emeralds he had collected just to get a few words in, which still didn't give Sonic any closure on anything that had happened between the two hedgehogs. Sonic, still processing what had been said to him, now had to face and explain to Tails why he had returned without either one of the chaos emeralds.

Sonic didn't lie about it either, and knew it was best to just tell Tails everything.

After all that though, it was THAT call that he got from Shadow that SAME NIGHT. After all that happened in that jungle, the fight, the bride, and the civil talk, Sonic had just gotten the news that he would be a father.

Sonic turns to his side table and turns the lamp on. He flops back over on his back and just stares at the ceiling, the news was finally setting in. Sonic was going to be a father… to Shadow's baby.

And that said child was conceived three months ago… at a party… that night…and it meant nothing to Shadow.

Sonic could feel a sting starting in his eyes. The idea he was having a child with someone who didn't share the same feelings hurt more than anything.

Then a knock at his door. "Sonic?"

Sonic wipes his eyes before answering. "Come in, Tails."

Tails opens the doors and just stands in the doorway. "You ok? You went to bed early but, I saw your light on."

Sonic forces a smile and sits up from his bed. "I'm fine, Tails."

"You know, Sonic?" He takes a seat on the blue hedgehog's bed. "I might be a kid to you, but mentally, we are on the same level. I can tell your hurt…and I know why. It's Shadow, isn't it?"

"It's just… I'm scared." Sonic looks away from the kitsune sitting next to him, and to the floor. "I don't… do scared. I've stared death in the face, I've faced Eggman all my life, I've taken down robots, monsters. I've faced things bigger than me all my life… but… this!?"

Tails smiles. "I think a lot of this might be more settles out if Shadow and you sat down for a talk… again."

"Again!?" Sonic Shakes his head. "What is there to talk about? There isn't anything I can say to make this situation better."

"That doesn't mean there isn't anything to talk about." Tails holds his genuine smile. "There IS a child that is now involved between the two of you… and I know how you feel about, Shadow. I'm sure that doesn't help at all, but Shadow and the baby need you… regardless of your relationship with Shadow."

"Yeah." Sonic sighs and lays back down on his bed and smiles to Tails. "Your right… as always."

"Why don't you go see him tomorrow?" Tails suggests. "I would just go over and show up at his door. I mean, you only got six months to get things in order."

Sonic nods in agreement as he makes up his mind. He would go see Shadow tomorrow.

Sonic watches as Tails gets up from his bed and head to the door. Sonic turns his lamp off. "Don't be up too late, Tails. You need to sleep."

"No sleeping tonight, Sonic." Tails Smiles. "I have a lot to do to your car."

"It can turn into a plane and a boat. You even added another front seat last week." He shakes his head in amusement. "How much more tinkering do you want to do to that thing?"

Tails looked at him confused. "Um… based on what's going on with you and Shadow… it's going to need a back seat."

Sonic groans as he rolls over, his face deep into his pillow.

On top of everything else going on, he had to trade in his favorite two-door sports car for a four-door sedan.

"Don't groan, Sonic! It's still your old car!"

~XxX~

Shadow's Apartment – Main Lobby

Saturday 12:39 P.M.

Sonic made a call to his old friend to get an address on Shadow. He got what he needed. The name of the apartment building, the city, and where to go in the complex. (27th floor in apartment 2703). Sonic ran there for that was what he was built for. He felt taking his car would have been more formal… but the thing was torn apart in his housemate's workshop.

When he left, he saw his doors had been taken off and the engine was on the floor. Tails had managed to stretch the back of the car out and fit a back-seat in. it was a small change but everything else had to be rewired and rebuilt to accommodate the change. Sonic trusted Tails, he built the thing from scratch and added the modifications before, and Tails could do it again.

Sonic slowed his run into a walk as he noticed the buzz bells next to the door, and he wasn't about to page Shadow's room. He didn't want the back hedgehog to know he was there yet. Sonic got a lucky break though, when he saw a couple leaving the building, and broke into a jog, to make it to the door.

The couple held it for him because they knew who he was. Well, who didn't? The couple knew it wouldn't have been a good sign to let the door slam into the face of the blue hedgehog who saved millions of lives before.

Sonic's eyes go wide as he looks around at the lobby, the glass chandeliers hanging from the high ceiling, the expensive carpeting, (he could tell just by looking at it, it had to be steamed cleaned every week.) and the place has a hint of gold everywhere.

This was the ritz. Shadow had been living in the most expensive area in Westopolis and Sonic was way out of his comfort zone by just standing in the building. He lived out in the Mystic Ruins with Tails, away from the city.

Shadow was always one to want to stay in one place and set roots, and Sonic wasn't for that, hence why he never bothered to find a place of his own. He was always on the move so finding his own apartment wasn't an option for his lifestyle.

That was going to be changing now.

Sonic hits the elevator button for 'up' and he wasn't going to take the stairs. He needed to think about what he was going to stay to Shadow when he saw him. He looks to the side panel next to the elevator door and can see on the lineup for the floors labeled. The 'Roof-pool' label for 'R' shocked him

The guy has a roof access pool!? Shadow was doing far better for himself than Sonic had thought. He was living up life. Sonic had to admit; Shadow went from living on a Space station, to living at Rouge's club, and now he was…here.

The elevator arrives and he walks in, no one else with him and he hits 27. Once the doors close, he lets himself turn into a nervous wreck. He couldn't hold the show anymore and when he was alone he put his hands to his face, taking deep breaths. He had no clue what he was going to say. What do you say in this situation? The person he loves doesn't love him back, the one night stand meant nothing, there was no future for either one of them together, and… there was a baby involved.

"I got Shadow The Hedgehog pregnant."

Saying it out loud seemed to make it more of a reality, but that still getting rid of the drowning feeling in his chest.

He was starting to think maybe she should have hit 'R' instead of '27' Drowning seemed like a better deal right now.

The elevator rings and he steps out into the 27th floor hallway, and turn right in the direction of Shadow's apartment. He finds it without a problem and knocks with a bit of hesitation. He could hear his heart beating in his chest.

The door opens, but neither one says a word to one another. They just stare at one another in complete silence, like deer in headlights. The air still pretty awkward considering what happened a few days ago, neither one knew what to say considering the events of the past few days.

Now, Sonic had a pretty good idea of how this looked right now. He was now the definition form of desperation. After being rejected for a second time by the same male, he was back again for more. He wouldn't be shocked if Shadow sent him away. He wouldn't blame the ebony one if he did.

Shadow was the first to break the eye contact, giving into the blue hedgehog outside his door as he sighs and steps aside.

Sonic didn't get the gesture right away as he stands there for a few seconds. He could have sworn he just heard the glass in his head just shatter.

"You… want to come in?" Shadow asked annoyed a little. "Or are you just going to stand there like someone never invited you into their home before?"

His trance ends when Shadow's voice breaks into his consciousness, breaking him from his own head and back into the real world. Sonic nodded and takes slow steps into the apartment. Shadow closes the door without a word.

"I just want to talk about a few things… and figure out what we are going to do." Sonic sighs as he takes a few steps, looking around and taking everything in. Yup, this was definitely high class. "WITHOUT getting into a physical altercation. Granted, I pushed a few of your buttons on that one. I deserved it."

"I'm sorry about that, Sonic. It won't happen again." Shadow smiles weakly as he does his best to form his words. "I'm… uh… happy you stopped by…. Actually. I wanted to talk about things too."

Sonic turns around pretty fast as he looks at the black hedgehog again with wide eyes. More glass could be heard shattering in his head.

~XxX~

Shadow's Apartment – Livingroom

Saturday 1:27 P.M.

"I Called G.U.N. benefits about finding an OBG/YN and found one, about time off, how much maternity leave I'm allowed, and about my prenatal care. I got an appointment with a doctor on Monday for an ultrasound appointment. I will also be getting prenatal vitamins that day as well." Shadow lays his head on the headrest of the couch, smiling to the blue hedgehog reentering into the Livingroom. "I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"Of course." Sonic smiles, holding two glasses of water and handing one to Shadow. "I would love to be there."

Shadow takes the glass and sips his water. "Sonic? I want to apologize to you as well. I… wasn't completely honest with you."

Sonic looks at Shadow confused, swallowing his water. "About what?"

"What I said the other day." Shadow doesn't look at the blue hedgehog as he stirs the water in his glass. Somewhat fascinated by the small whirlpool forming in his glass. "I was trying to deny all of this… and in doing so, I hurt you. That night we spent together wasn't nothing. It was something, I just didn't know… what that something was and how to accept it."

"It's fine, Shadow." Sonic takes another sip of his water. "My main focus is our baby now. I'm not worried about it."

"But I am." Shadow takes the cup from Sonic's hand to get his attention. It worked. "I want to know, out of every person from that party, why did you chose me."

"Shadow, really?" Sonic huffs. "I really don't think- "

"Tell me." Shadow glares at him. "Why me? why not a female or different male? Why was it me that held your attention?"

"I never really felt anything for woman. I've met many great women in my adventures, but none that I felt had a connection with me. They were all, more so, mother figures." Sonic sighs. "To be honest, I wanted someone who is an equal to me, yet my opposite. Someone I don't have to keep an eye out for and can hold their own, but still compliment me and my fill my needs. I never looked at Amy, Rouge, anybody more than a friend. You were the first person I could really see myself being intimate with. I had too much to drink, and one thing led to another. I promise, putting you in this situation wasn't my intention... at all! I was… however… looking for more with you down the road."

"So, even in your drunk state?" Shadow adds, with a hint of curiosity and worry. "Amy… you two were never… intimate?"

"Truth is, Shadow, I've had partners before you. A few women, but I never felt anything for them. I just… always felt something for men. I just didn't really indulge in that fantasy until you." Sonic shakes his head; he smiles to mask the nervousness in his voice. "As for Amy… I never really liked the color pink. She's a great friend but I could never take it any farther than that."

Shadow accepted the explanation of Sonic sexuality, and it made his cheeks turn a slight red. "I never meant to say that it… was a drunken mistake, because it wasn't… not all of it anyway. I consented, took you to the bedroom and I wanted you. I just thought that if I denied that it happened, pretend that we never… you know… that things wouldn't be this way. I finally acknowledged, after I saw you, that things did happen. I bought a few pregnancy tests after I saw you and the positive signs proved that there was more… a lot more."

"Shadow?" Sonic shift himself to focus more on the black hedgehog, lost in his ruby orbs. "What's are you trying to say?"

"It takes two and I participated just as much as you did." Shadow blushes even darker as he says the next sentence. "I… liked it and I wanted it with you."

Sonic smile at the handsome hedgehog next to him. "So, what now? What do you want to do?"

"Take things slow." Shadow responds. "I care about you Sonic, I really do. I just-"

"But you don't feel like a relationship is the best for us right now?" Sonic smirks, as he puts a hand on Shadow's hip, his eyes become half lids. "What if I could get you to change your mind?"

"What do you-?

In that moment, Shadow could feel his body being pulled forward, Sonic's had snaked his arm from Shadow's hip to his back and his free hand gripping Shadow's hand. Shadow can feel the blue hedgehogs face inching forward. In that moment, something finally clicked like it did that same night. He wanted to just give into the blue hedgehog above him, but this time there was no alcohol clouding his judgement. It was just his sober mind this time and his mind was screaming for the blue hedgehog holding him.

Shadow was done denying, done lying and done arguing with himself. He wanted Sonic all for himself and he wasn't going to give anyone else that opportunity again.

Shadow pushed his body forward, and right into Sonic, their lips meet in a passionate kiss. This one was different than their first though. This was of sober thoughts based on the soul feeling of a mutual feeling of one another. The kiss breaks and Shadow hadn't even noticed he had closed his eyes.

"I love you." Sonic smiles. "I never felt this way about anyone, until I met you. I wasn't counting on coming over here and telling you that."

Shadow cuddles into Sonic's chest. "I know now, I always felt this way… I was just… scared to get close after all this. I really didn't want to depend on you for this. I was going to try and do this alone but… I know you had a right to know."

Sonic takes in the scent of the hedgehog on his chest, smiling. "I wouldn't let you do that. It's not about what we want anymore… it's about our child needs. I just really want to be able to call you mine."

"You can, Sonic." Shadow smiles. "I was wrong about everything. It took you and Rouge to show me that."

~XxX~

Tails' Workshop – Tails' Garage.

Saturday 3:27 P.M.

"Tails?" Sonic calls as he descends the stairs into the workshop. "You here?"

"Under here!" Tails' voice came from under the car. The yellow fox's feet were only visible. He slides out from under the car, holding a wrench in one hand, both his gloves were covered in grease. Tails notices the light is Sonic's eyes. "I take it, that went well?"

Sonic does his best to contain himself. "I'm really excited about this, Tails. I'm going to the ultra sound on Monday. Get to see my baby and hear the heartbeat. Thing even get better. Shadow and I have decided to do this as a couple."

"Oh, Sonic! I'm so happy for you." Tails smiled. "I always knew how you felt about him. I'm glad he returned your feelings."

Sonic rubs the back of his neck. "This isn't going to be easy. It's going to be us and a baby. That's a lot to add on a new relationship but I think we can do this."

"I agree, but you guys can do it. You've dealt with worse. Killer aliens, monsters, being sucked in books." Tails takes his greased covered gloves off and wash replace them with clean ones. "I think what Shadow did was out of fear. We have three different ways of dealing with fear; fight, flight and freeze. He did all three of those."

Sonic nodded in agreement. "I can see why though, see what happened the last time he got close to someone?"

"Yeah, I can see that." Tails smiles as he turns off the light in his shop and both head up the stairs. "At least now, you both get a chance to start again."

"Yeah, Tails. And I'm thankful for that." Sonic smiles. "Shadow deserves this, as much as I do. Thanks for talking me into going to talk to him."

"Your welcome, Sonic"

"Oh! And Tails?"

"Yeah?"

"I just want to say, the seed star looks great." Sonic winks. "I can't wait to fit a car seat into it."

~XxX~

And here he have sometime with Sonic and Tails. I think it's great what tails is doing for the Speed Star. You don't know what that is, is the care used in the Sonic Racing games. Shadow finally admits why he was such a dick and both decide to try and make the relationship work. Let me know how you think this is going and again thank you everyone!


	5. Break A Rock For The Diamond Inside

Omg! Enjoy this one! its Mainly a Sonic and Shadow Chapter but its an Important. So enjoy. Again, please give me your great reviews and recommendation. they really do help me progress the story

~XxX~

Westopolis - Streets

Monday 12:46 P.M.

Ultrasound Appointment.

It was a slight drizzle today as Sonic and Shadow walked. Sonic had his arm wrapped around the Hedgehog's waist and pulled him closer under the umbrella. Shadow blushes and lays his head on Sonic's shoulder as they walk, but shadow doesn't smile. Instead he held a look of distraction and concern.

"You're worried." Sonic exchanged glances from the hedgehog on his shoulder to the sidewalk before them, paving the way to the clinic that Shadow's doctor was at. "What's on your mind?"

"What if… I don't want to have it." Shadow holds the melancholy tone. "We didn't really talk about… other options."

"I think you know how I feel about 'other options.'" Sonic doesn't like where Shadow was heading with this conversation. "You know where I stand on that."

Shadow nodded as he grips Sonic's hand tighter, feeling as though if he let the hedgehog go, he would never come back. after all the they had been through in the past months, it was the last thing he wanted to do. "I just don't want you to feel like I'm trapping you."

Sonic stops dead on the sidewalk, still holding Shadow's hand.

Shadow turns around to look at the blue hedgehog, his face held no expression like that of stone. Did Shadow say something he shouldn't have?

Sonic lets the umbrella fall from his hand and onto the cement sidewalk. In the same motion of grace and skill, Sonic yanks the black hedgehog's arm, pulling Shadow into his chest, holding Shadows hand up to his face and another hand on his lower back. The movement was swift, almost like they were in a dance in the rain, and Shadow had just met his prince at the ball.

Shadow was completely star struck as he feels his face burn. He felt the fire in his face spreading across his muzzle and just rest there. He does in instinct hide in Sonic's neck as he taking in his scent of mint and tea. He wasn't used to this; wasn't used to such a tender touch, a gentle caress, a loving boyfriend.

His loving boyfriend, who he never wanted to let go of.

The rain drizzle on the two males held in embrace on the sidewalk, but it goes unbothered by the two lovers in the rain, the umbrella resting at their feet. Sonic kisses the hedgehog's forehead and rubs his cheek against Shadow's in a sign of affection. "You could never make me feel that way, Shadow. You already knew that."

Shadow smiles as Sonic breaks the embrace to bend down to pick up the umbrella. He takes the black hedgehog's hand again and they resume their walk.

~XxX~

Westopolis – Clinic

Monday 1:37 P.M.

Ultrasound Appointment.

"You even know who your doctor is?"

"Dr. Frazier." Shadow flips through an old magazine, skimming the pages. Never looking up at the blue hedgehog next to him. "And don't even think of making a joke about the T.V. Sitcom with the guy of the same name."

Sonic rolls his eyes as he looks through a different magazine. He could tell right away these magazines were dated. "Ruin my fun."

"I'm about to ruin your day." Shadow takes Sonic's magazine and replaces it with the one Shadow was reading. He has the pages folded back, focusing on the article. "I never saw this. Did you?"

"Dirty dancing at club Rouge." Sonic turns white as a ghost as he skims the article. He slams it shut and put it back on the table. "Could have picked a better picture."

"I never noticed we were actually the same height…. Or that someone saw us head upstairs." Shadow smiles. "Wait till they get their ears on this."

Sonic chuckles. "I'm not too worried about it. We were always in the spotlight, and I knew it would follow with our next generations in this world."

"Sonic, I honestly think, you will be an amazing father." Shadow smiles

"I plan to be." Sonic takes the hedgehog's hand in his, giving it a squeeze of affection. "I'm not going anywhere. Speaking of, we need to make a stop on the way to your place. I need to get a few things."

Shadow's eyes practically gleam at that. "Sure. I have a plaza right by my complex."

The click of the door pulls both hedgehog's loving gazes from one another to the door, a doctor stand there with a clip board. "Shadow?"

"Shadow?" The doctor reads the name with her eyes again, her voice twists in confusion. Was it really…? It couldn't be. However, when she looked up and saw two male hedgehog's holding hands, the realization set in. She knows one of them a bit too personally. "Oh, hi Sonic."

"Oh! Hi, Tina!"

She recognized Sonic from the hospital she used to work at. He was there at least once a week after a fight with Eggman. She was his nurse pretty much every time he was admitted. Shadow… she knew from the news and because the two always seemed to be fighting together. Sonic however, would come in beaten and Shadow would walk away… without a scratch. She left the hospital for something a bit more normal, since dealing with Sonic in the hospital bed was never really 'a normal day at the office' as she would say. Guess she wasn't finding that here either. "Is there anything you two can't do?"

Sonic smirks. "I can't keep my hands off him."

Shadow chucks, running a hand over his stomach. "Yeah, obviously."

"Sonic… really…." The doctor just went white as she does her best to keep herself composed. "Right… this way… please."

She leads both hedgehogs to Shadow's room.

~XxX~

Westopolis – Clinic

Monday 2:00 P.M.

Ultrasound Appointment.

"So, do we want to find out the gender or no?"

Sonic shrugs as he holds Shadow's hand trying to comfort him as he lays there in bed around the hospital equipment. He could tell he was nervous. "That's your call. I would rather wait but you're the one carrying the baby, Shadow. Whatever you want to do, it's fine."

Finally, a male human walks into the small room, greeting both the hedgehogs. "I'm sorry for the wait. I'm Dr. Frazier."

Sonic goes to open his mouth to make a comment, but the glare that Shadow sends at him shuts him up. Sonic could pretty much feel Shadow's eyes pierced his skin and into his nervous system. He wasn't going to push Shadow on this one.

"So, Shadow. I'm looking at your file and I can see you're a special case." He flips his pages as he continues. "I'm just going to ask you a few questions, give you the run down on your diet and the pills you will need to take, and then we will see your baby. Ok?"

"That's fine." Shadow answers.

"alright. Let's start." He clicks his pen as it meets the paper. "You smoke, drink, or do drugs? That includes Prescription or over the counter."

"No"

"Do you wear a seatbelt when you drive or ride in the car?"

Shadow raises a brow to Sonic who only shrugs. Shadow answers. "I…drive a motorcycle, but when I'm in the car yes."

"Yeah. You're going to be leaving that parked for a while now." The doctor makes a note. "You own a car?"

Shadow nodded. "An SUV."

"This one is dumb." The doctor laughs. "I have to ask anyway. Are you sexually active?"

Sonic turns away as he does his best to compose himself.

Shadow tries not to laugh as he answers. "Yeah."

"How long ago did you have sex?"

"three months ago." Shadow smiles nervously. "That's when… this happened."

"Alright, I'm going to explain how this visit is going to go." The doctor takes the last of his notes down, clicks the pen, and places the board on the counter in front of the monitor. "Before you came in here, you had your blood pressure taken and weight taken. Between week four to twenty-eight, you will see me once a month. Weeks twenty-eight to thirty-six, you will see me every two weeks. From weeks thirty-six to forty, you will see me every week. Each visit we will take your weight to see how your gaining, if you're at healthy body mass for your child, and if it developing on schedule. Got that?"

Both hedgehogs nodded.

"As of right now, your about 12 weeks pregnant so, I'm going to do a scan just so I can find the baby and get a heartbeat and make sure there is a baby. Sometimes the tests pick up on something that isn't there. Even two positives can be false. Your urine test, Shadow, came back positive so we are going to try to find something." The doctor continues as his tone turns a little into disappointment. "Unfortunately, it's still a little early in the pregnancy so you won't be able to find out the gender of the baby today. Next month when you come see me, you will."

Sonic and Shadow nodded as they do their best to absorb the information given to them. Shadow gets it as he soaks it up like a sponge. Sonic got some of it, but his sponge was just sitting in water. It absorbed what it could and couldn't hold anymore.

"What about prenatal vitamins? Are they over the counter or prescribed? And what about my due date? Will, I get that today or next month?" Shadow didn't mean to seem pushy, but this was scary. He had to be monitored from month to month and then more often his time progressed? What of his blood pressure changed? What if… something happened and there isn't a baby? He was scared again, and he felt the need to get off the bed and run… but the hand rubbing his belly had that thought melt away.

"Relax, Shadow. I'll give you your due date today, and the vitamins are actually over the counter. You can buy them anywhere. They aren't mandatory, but I highly, highly, recommend it. Your weight right now is perfect for where you need to be and you blood pressure is great as well." The doctor continues as he does his best to set Shadow's worries at ease. "I'm going to put you on light duty at work. That means no overnight missions, no infiltrations, no extreme climates. You're going to need to stay closer to home."

"Are you… ok with doing this with a male?" Sonic asked as he feels Shadow grip his hand, an indication his lover was wondering the same thing. "I know this isn't exactly an everyday occurrence."

"The ultra sound will give better explanation, but I believe the womb should be where the female womb is, it's just a different pathway… through the anal cavity. Almost like a left turn, instead of a left. Delivery might be a little complicated. We are going to have to have a caesarean section. " He smiles as he grabs the petroleum jelly and puts a small glamp of it on Shadow's stomach. "It's a little cold."

The doctor then turns the monitor and the machine on and takes the transducer (The microphone looking thing) and runs it smoothly over the hedgehog's belly.

The screen is black but gray around the screen, showing the doctor was looking into a cavity in his body. He was in the right spot but nothing was coming up. Shadow's heart began to race as the only sound that could be heart was coming from the machine. He grips Sonic's hand tighter and Sonic returns the gesture as they just stare at the blank screen.

The two hedgehogs just stare, their eyes getting slighter bigger as the seconds pass by. This was killing both of them from the inside.

Shadow felt defeated as he just looks at the blank screen. His heart felt as though the world was crashing down on him. He felt constricted in the room and he just wanted out, but he knew Sonic was feeling the same way, and he couldn't let the hedgehog face that alone.

And then, the ray of light both hedgehogs were waiting for, it was as though the gods had heard their prayers.

A heartbeat, a very steady and strong heartbeat was coming from the monitor. Wasn't too much longer when a translucent image of a baby hedgehog had shown up on the screen. It was in the fetal position, small and still developing.

Sonic just stares at the screen in a trance like state. His lips curve into a bright smile. He turns from the screen and looks to Shadow. Sonic's eyes were bright, his emerald eyes held a glow that challenged that small flame he had in them that night they conceived this miracle. There was even a small twinkle in his eye. Shadow had never seen Sonic like this… and he really liked it.

"We…we did this."

There was something about Sonic that Shadow seemed to feed off. Sonic was always able to help Shadow see what Sonic saw in the world, because Sonic showed Shadow the world through his own eyes. What Rubies thought they found a piece of rock, emeralds always showed him the diamonds in the other side. Gave him the brighter side of situations.

In this situation… they had created a new life. Diamonds were embedded deep into Shadow's life, and it took Sonic to mine them out.

~XxX~

Westopolis – Streets

Monday 2:36

Three blocks from Shadow's Complex

Sonic holds the umbrella in one hand and his other is wrapped around Shadow's waist. It was still a slight drizzle as they walked down the sidewalk. Sure, it was raining, but after the appointment it seemed that both of the hedgehogs had their own ray of sunlight.

Shadow pushes himself more into the blue hedgehog next to him as he walks down the street, his eyes glued to the black and gray pictures in his hands that Dr. Frazier had printed for them. Reality was starting to set in now as he looks at the small hedgehog in the photos.

Things were starting to fall into place with his life of Tetris as things were lining up and clearing rows. He found love with a very kind and loving blue hedgehog who was the father of his child, and was supportive of Shadow's choices in terms of the kid coming soon. Shadow now had a few rows left to clear. What would he and Sonic do after the child was here? Would Sonic stay with him for the first few weeks then go home? Would Shadow let the lease lapse and move in with Sonic? What did sonic want to do?

Seemed the 'Z' block had been sent down, and now he couldn't clear the last two lines.

Shadow puts the pictures away as they come closer to their set destination.

"This where you wanted to go?" Shadow asks. "Westopolis Plaza?"

"It will do. I have a few things we need to get." Sonic shakes his head as he sees Shadow fumble to get his wallet out. "I said, I got it. Remember?"

~XxX~

Westopolis – Streets

Monday 2:36 P.M.

One blocks from Shadow's Complex.

Shadow shakes his head as he carries the umbrella, Sonic carrying the three bags of merchandise he had bought from the pharmacy and baby store. "You didn't need to do that. I could have gotten it."

Sonic shakes his head. "I've traveled the world collecting rings. I have a pretty big savings, Shadow. I was more than happy, Shadow. We are a team. You're not alone in this anymore."

"I know." Shadow stops dead and leaps at the blue hedgehog, disregarding the umbrella on the sidewalk and wrapping his arms around the blue hedgehog's neck. Meating his lips a loving kiss. He breaks away, both have their eye lids half open, just looking at each other lovingly. "I'm still trying to get used to that."

~XxX~

Shadow's Apartment

Monday 3:16 P.M.

Sonic smiles as he closes the picture frame from the back and hangs it on the wall of Shadow's apartment. Both just look at the wall for a minute and just smile.

These were technically their first picture of their baby.

Baby Sonic and Shadow: Due February 12

Sonic takes the other one he had framed and places it in the bag to keep it safe for his return home. He wanted the baby hedgehog's picture in his Tails' house as well. Tails should get to see his future nephew/niece. Sonic was excited to show Tails his new baby.

Sonic pulls out a bottle of pills and hands them to Shadow, smiling. "Take one every day."

Shadow nodded as he looks at the bottle.

"I also got these." Sonic holds up the pale blue baby onesie and matching hat. "It's unisex so… you know. First outfit for when 'little us' comes into the world."

Shadow chuckles as he rubs his belly. "I'm worried about when it starts to move. It's going to be a runner… and that's going to hurt."

"You will be fine. I promise." Sonic smiles as he kisses the hedgehog's forehead. "I have to go, Shadow. Tails is expecting me."

Shadow sighs as he watches the blue hedgehog ready to leave. It hurt… a lot. Now he understood just how much he hurt Sonic when he left him alone after that night together. Watching him go… was slowly killing him… and he hated it!

"Sonic, wait!" he grabbed the hedgehog by the hand, stopping Sonic in his tracks. He did his best to try and form his words. He wasn't one to beg and plea, but Sonic was changing him, and Shadow was changing him. If it were before this, he would have let him leave, but now… he couldn't. "Can you… stay… the night… with me?"

Sonic raises a brow as Shadow request, he looks at the hedgehog from the corner of his eye and sighs. "Something you want to talk about?"

"It's soon, I know but, I have a few details we need to iron out." Shadow explains, giving a weak grin as he speaks. "Important thing."

"Like?" Sonic asked, narrows his eyes and watched Shadow shift a bit and turn his back to blue hedgehog at the door.

Sonic could tell Shadow was nervous. Shadow wasn't looking him in the eye like he did. No, this time he was avoiding eye contact and it was something he always did when he was unsure of something. Sure, the way he was turned away from Sonic, most would think it was defiance and ignorance. Sonic though, had learned from being around the black hedgehog, it was his way of stalling and avoiding conflict. He did when the black arms attacked, and he was doing it now. "Just tell me, Shadow."

Shadow sighs, not turning around but voices his thought.

"When the baby comes." Shadow hesitates, but finished his thoughts. "We need to talk about living arrangements."

"Yeah…" Sonic nodded as he closes the door and smiles to the back of the black hedgehog. "I'll let Tails know I won't be home tonight."

~XxX~

Guess who got their due date, and it seems that Sonic and Shadow are doing well in the co-parenting idea. Again guys, keep the reviews coming! I love the recommendations you guys make and it helps me make this story progress smoother and helps with ideas! Thanks!


	6. Start Again

Enjoy guys! please review! And we have Sex in this chapter, so if you don't want to read that,you can skip it.

~XxX~

Mystic Ruins – Tails' Workshop.

Tuesday 9:37 A.M

15 weeks Pregnant

Sonic scrapes his fork across the china plate as he thinks about the upcoming appointment with Shadow today. Shadow and he had actually changed their minds about waiting to see the baby's gender before the birth, as they decided that they would want a gender reveal party.

The plan would be that Sonic would be the only one to know the gender, and he would come up with how the party guests would find out. He had seen people cut into a cake with the filling the color of the baby's gender, or pop a balloon with the baby's gender colors confetti inside. (Pink for girl, Blue for boy.) He needed to come up with something different, something new.

That's wasn't what was weighing down his shoulder though, that was the least of his worried right now.

He looks up to see tails, taking a quick bite of his eggs, then looking to the notebook next to his plate. His equations again for one of his newer inventions.

"Are you OK, Sonic." Tails runs his pen over his page, never looking up to the blue hedgehog playing with his fork and plate. "Your very quiet. Everything alright? You and Shadow OK?"

"Yeah… we're fine." Sonic places his fork down and looks at the yellow fox from across the table. "Actually, I want to run something by you."

"I knew this was coming." Tails closed his notebook, and push his plate away. He sits in a polite manner, his hands crosses as he just stares at Sonic. "Sonic, I know what you want to talk to me about."

Sonic sighs. "I didn't really know how to bring it up, so this makes it easier."

"No need, Sonic. I'm at that age now, and we both know this was going to come up, with you and Shadow, after all." He smiles. "I know about sex, and babies…and to use protection. I guess this would be your example of being safe."

Sonic just tried to process what the kid fox had said to him, as he just blinks as he stares blankly at Tails. Dumbfounded by his sentence. "What!?"

"That's… not what you were getting at?" Tails' voice cracks a little as the notion was setting in that he just made this more awkward than this needed to be.

"No!" Sonic runs his hands over his face, and takes a breath. "That wasn't it at all! Gods! Shadow and I were talking about living arrangements when the baby comes."

"I remember you and Shadow had a long talk about that last month, but never seemed to figure it out." He raises a brow to his older brother. "You guys… made any progress?"

"About that…" Sonic looks away from the fox in front of him. His mind was tormenting him on this for days and it was time for Tails to know. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt the kid's feelings. He loved Tails, and he was scared now that he was being forced to pick a side… Tails or Shadow. "How would you feel if we lived here?"

"You want my honest opinion, or something that would spare your feelings?" Tails answers.

"Honest opinion." Sonic's tone came as more of a question than statement.

"I would hate it." Tails smiles as he pulls his chair closer to Sonic, just to get him to look at him. "This was always a possibility in our lives, Sonic. Either you or I would leave. I love you to pieces but this place is far too small for two adults, a kid, and a baby."

"I'm glad to hear that." Sonic could feel the weight lift from him as he spoke to Tails about what he and Shadow had planned. "We were considering, either I would be moving in with Shadow, or look at something a little bigger. I'm glad I have your support on this."

"Of course, and I'm not too far away." Tails smiles. "All you have to do is take the train to and from here, and run the rest of the way, back and forth from station square. The longest part of your trip would be that fifteen-minute train ride over the water, but the rest would be a second run from Station square to the next city over, Westopolis."

"Tails, you have no what a relieve this is." Sonic could feel himself glowing at Tails' words. "Thank you."

"I can barely concentrate with you here." Tails smirks as he stands, placing his chair back at the table. "Can you imagine adding a baby to the mix. A miniature YOU!"

Tails bolts from the kitchen table, laughing as Sonic jumps from the table in a blue blur and chases the fox outside.

~XxX~

G.U.N. H.Q.

Tuesday 11:37 A.M

15 weeks Pregnant

Rouge walks down the hall with a brown paper bag full of stuff to her partner's cubicle as he finishes a report. She couldn't believe what he wanted her to pick up on her break. Was he really going to eat all this?

Rouge approaches the leather chair that has her best friend, co-worker, and partner residing in. "Shadow?"

He turns and faces her very slowly, like he got caught doing something he wasn't supposed to. When he spins in his chair, she met with Shadow, his cheeks stuffed with a chocolate cupcake. The frosting stained his lips.

"So?" She smiles genuinely as she pokes a little fun at the black hedgehog who was slowly chewing the cake in his mouth. "Having cravings?"

Shadow swallows the cake and takes a napkin to wipe his face. He turns back to his desk in complete embarrassment, and resumes his typing.

"I can't help it. I smell something and I just have to have it. I was in the breakroom and I saw one…and I ate it… then I had another… and…" he sniffs the air, his high sense of smell picking up something. "You smell steak? I smell steak."

"Alrighty then… everything is just normal around the office." She comments under her breath sarcastically. She then places the bag down and start to unload it. "Alright, I got you a few things to, hopefully, just get you through the day. Chocolate bar, small pack of donuts, a salad, keep your nutrients up. A prenatal protein shake, and a bottle of water."

"Thank you!" Shadow goes for the donut first, but a feminine gloved hand grabs his hand first, stopping him from devouring the powdered sugar covered munchkins. "What?"

"Salad and the shake first. You have those after." Rouge smiles to the hedgehog who is glaring at her from his seat. "I know you're in one of your moods today, but I'm looking out for you and your baby. I get your irritated, aggravated, and just want to eat sweets. However, you need to watch make sure that your getting enough vitamins."

Rouge had noticed (because Shadow was leaning forward in his chair almost all the time) when he leaned back in the chair to rest his eyes from the computer, the small bump on his belly. It wasn't big, more like a deflated basketball held against his stomach, but she still noticed.

His baby bump was starting to show.

"Shadow? Are you starting to show?" her face was gleaming as her face was starting to light up. He flashes her a smirk and turns back to his computer. It was indication that he knew and he was proud. "Oh, my chaos! You are!"

"Shush. Not so loud." He smiles as he prints his report. It was finished, stapled, and ready to hand in. He stands to face his female partner. "I haven't told really anyone. Only you, Omega, and the commander know."

Rouge smiles a she places a hand on his stomach. This was so unreal to her. Now it was being shown to the world what Shadow's body is completely capable of doing. This same hedgehog before her, defeated an alien overlord, using the chaos emeralds to go super, and had the comet blown up, was now able to carry the most delicate of miracles. She couldn't fathom it, and unless you were Sonic or Shadow, you wouldn't be able to either.

"You look great." She smiles as she looks as Shadow's face more closely. She could help but notice the glow that was illuminating off his face, and how bright his eyes were today. "You know what you're having yet?"

Shadow smiles as he packs up the stuff that rouge had brought him back into the brown bag. He had finished earlier than he had though, and it was very kind of Rouge to come and bring him a care package. Shadow had planned to use it when he got home, after his appointment. "No. I find that out today."

"Well, in that case…" Rouge takes the papers from his printer and adds it to the small pile she had placed on his desk. She must have laid it there when she dropped off Shadow's food.

She takes the stack of papers from his desk and holds them in her hand. "…I'll drop these off and you can go home and get ready for your appointment."

"Thanks, Rouge." Shadow grabs the only piece of uniform he owns, throws it on and zips it up. It was a black coat with the 'Guardians Of United Nations' ironed on the chest right side of the chest in small letters. He never used to wear it, but now he does to hide his belly around the office. It was baggy enough (Since its made to fit a male Human) to hide his baby belly. He wasn't ready to tell anyoneelse about the news, not yet.

"Let me know how it goes." She smiles.

He knew what she REALLY meant, and Shadow wasn't biting on that hook. No, she would wait like everyone else had to. "You will find out the sex of the baby when everyone else does."

With that, Rouge can only watch as he walks down the hall to the time clock. She smiles at how strong he was being with this. She was thrilled that things were turning out to be ok with Sonic and Shadow. The fact that the two are co-parenting so well is amazing. Hell, the fact that Sonic took the news so well was a great sign to begin with. Now, they were officially dating and Shadow seemed happier since he's been with the blue hedgehog.

The truth was that Shadow looked, felt, and seemed better than before. That by itself made her happy.

~XxX~

Shadow's Apartment

Tuesday 8:37 P.M

15 weeks Pregnant

Black and blue sit across from one another at Shadow's dining room table. Dinner was finished and their plates were just sitting in front of them, silence just sat at the table with the two of them as an invited guest, since no one was making an attempt to send him away. That was until Shadow spoke up, dismissing the guest.

"Amy needs to know."

Sonic sighs and nodded as he looks to his plate again, scaping his fork against the enamel. "I guess you're right. As much as I really don't want to agree. I'll tell her about it, since she might take it better from me."

Shadow agrees as stands and take the plates to kitchen to wash them quickly. Sonic smirks as he gets up from his chair very quietly and follows the black hedgehog into the kitchen.

Shadow runs the soap and sponge over the plate, watching as the water runs right of and the droplets left seem to be dancing as they slowly start to run off. He takes a rag to wipe the left-over water off the plate and puts it in the cabinet. He takes the second plate and rinse. He then drizzles some soap on and runs the sponge over it again, repeating the process again.

Shadow drops the clean back into the sink as his breath becomes stuck in his throat, startled by the hands that had found a place on his waist.

Shadow does his best not to give into Sonic as he tries to focus on the dish in his hand. Sonic wasn't making it easy though. He could feel is hands running along his waist to his baby bump.

Shadow smirks and just ignored the blue hedgehog behind him, it was a pet peeve that Shadow had picked up on when it came to Sonic. He hated to be ignored.

Shadow just runs the plate under water and takes a rag and dries it, running the rag slowly over the piece of china and the water still running. It was a subtle innuendo, but Shadow could tell he just hit a switch in the blue hedgehog's head that clearly read 'turned on'.

Sonic smirks as he takes the plate from Shadow and puts in back into its original spot with the other ten that Shadow kept in the same cabinet. He wanted Shadow total and undivided attention and that plate was being a distraction.

He now had a person vendetta with that plate, for it was the reason he was being ignored, and he hated being ignored.

Shadow was going to learn that the hard way.

Sonic eyes go half lidded as he rubs the black hedgehog's belly and then goes back to his waist and starts to snake his hands down slowly to his hips. He smirks more darkly as he starts to feel the hedgehog more in front of him, running his hands up his back and then down again, back to his hips. He bites his lip when Shadow finally breaks.

A moan and a tilt of the head. That's all Sonic needed from Shadow to continue.

Sonic buries his face into Shadow's neck, smelling the scent of coffee and mocha, it was a wonderful scent that the hedgehog was giving off and it was driving him nuts.

He licks Shadow's neck and gets a very sexy reaction. Sonic loved watching him losing himself over the touching that Sonic was giving him.

Shadow moans again and pushes more into the hedgehog behind him, making Sonic burry his face into Shadow's neck more. His sent intoxicating.

Sonic kisses the hedgehog's neck then licks again, this time longer and softer, and in return he gets a whimper, a whine.

"Don't…"

"Don't what? This?" Sonic smirks and bites the hedgehog's neck.

Shadow turns to jello as he feels Sonic's sharp canines sink into the very sensitive flesh, but in the same time, it felt so good. He wraps an arm behind Sonic's neck to help hold himself up.

And in return he feels his mate's hands start to travel again, from his hips to his thighs.

"Sonic…."

Sonic smirk as he licks the area he just bit, and had his hands travel down his legs and up the back of the leg, rubbing is rear end a little. "You… like that?"

Shadow's breath hitches again as he does his best to form some coherent response. He can't though, his voice betrays him, as he opens his mouth and nothing comes out but a few love noises. He can only moans louder and longer. His indication that he wasn't really liking this…

He was loving this.

Sonic can't hide his arousal as he feels the hedgehog practically melting into him. He was becoming hard, very hard and very fast, with every moan from the hedgehog on him and the feel of him in his hands. The entire event was just a turn on in itself.

Sonic's curiosity was peeking along with his hard on, he wanted to know if Shadow was at the same stage he was… and there was only one way to test that.

He moves one hand to Shadow's hip to hold him in place. He didn't want the hedgehog's legs to buckle and fall. Sonic's other hand snaked between Shadow's legs and spread them apart. He rubs around Shadow's groin….

Then grips between his legs. It was confirmed that Shadow was very turned on.

"Sonic…. I need." Shadow turns around and throws himself into Sonic's arms, kissing him passionately. Their tongues dance and glide over one another as they fight for total control on who would get passed the other, Sonic put up a good fight but he gave Shadow too much of a head start. Shadow won the entrance and the blue hedgehog could tell that Shadow was hot and bothered.

"You want me?"

Shadow nods as he buried his face into Sonic's neck and runs his hands over Sonic's chest. "Yes."

A sense of realization sets in as Sonic pulls the black hedgehog off of him, and looks at him in. He could see it, that flame again burning ruby pools, and Sonic knew right away his eyes were doing the same, but he had to make sure of something…

"This isn't too early for you?" Sonic hold the look of genuine and seriousness as he speaks to the pregnant hedgehog. "You think you're ready to… make love with me again?"

Shadow smiles at that, at the words that Sonic had used. He said make love, which meant that this was deeper than just sex, this was love. And Shadow was ready for all that. "Yes."

Sonic smiles as he picks his lover up bridal style… but stops dead as he looks down the hall confused.

Shadow chuckles. "It's the door all the way on the right."

Sonic blushes in embracement as he makes his walk to that said door…and when he opens it, he's greeted with a beautiful bed room. Shadow's bed was a king size, and his end table, lamps, and dresser were very modern. The sliding glass door and balcony was a great add to the room.

Shadow leaves Sonic's arms and gets to his feet where he walks over to the wall of windows. He opens the curtains and sliding door, letting the moon illuminate the room, and the cool summer breeze dance into the room.

"If I could do things differently, I would have taken your virginity here." Sonic feels a ping of guilt in his chest as he looks to the beautiful hedgehog in the window, glowing from both his pregnancy and moon. "Your first time...is supposed to be special."

Shadow shakes his head as he pulls the blue hedgehog to the bed and on top of him, looking over the very masculine hedgehog over him. "I never said it wasn't."

Sonic smiles and steals Shadow's lips in a very soft kiss.

"Ah!" Sonic breaks the kiss when he feels something grab his still erect hard on and starts to pump in. His breathes is short and labored, his arousal was returning, and Shadow wasn't playing fair. "Dirty little hedgehog!"

Sonic gets an idea and takes the pillows from the bed and stacks them. He then flips Shadow on his belly, but on the pillows as to protect his stomach.

"Your… going to take me like this?" Shadow eyeballs the hedgehogs behind him, who's running a hand over his ass very slowly.

Then a hand connects with ass cheek.

"Yes I am." Sonic hums as he smacks his ass again.

"Oh! Sonic!" Shadow moans as he feels Sonic rubs his already red ass. "I missed this."

"Yeah?" Sonic asks as he lays on top of the hedgehog and places his fingers at his lover's lips, indicating him to suck them. "You missed me inside you?"

Shadow can only answer with a moan as he sucks on the two digits in his mouth. He knew what Sonic was prepping him for… and he was excited for it.

"Good." Sonic pulls himself off the hedgehog and pulls him on his hands and knees. He then enters a finger into Shadow's tight ass. He pumps and scissors his tailhole to open him up more. "because I miss being deep inside you too."

Shadow throws his head back and moans as he feels the fingers hit a very sensitive spot.

He feels the finger leaves his ass but feels something else in in his tailhole instead. A moist piece of muscle was rimming his anal muscle… and now it just entered him, and he could feel it moving around.

"Sonic!" Shadow was begging for him. He needed him now as Shadow could feel a fire in his body that only the hedgehog, the color of the sea, could quell with his body. "I need it! I can't do this anymore!"

"Yeah?" Sonic pulls away from the hedgehog's tail hole and places his cock at his entrance, probing him, teasing him like he did before. "You want this?"

"Yes!" Shadow is panting as he grips the bed sheets below him, he could feel his muscle tense and if Sonic didn't give what he wanted, these sheets might end up in shreds. "Give it to me!"

Sonic doesn't need more than that to continue. He grabs the hedgehog by his waist and mounds him hard. He then enters the hedgehog hard. Sonic isn't gentle on backside either, quite the opposite actually. Sonic got the feeling that his bed partner of the night didn't get the message across that Shadow was all his for the taking, and no one but Sonic was going to be able to have him.

This was Sonic's way of dominating the black hedgehog and letting the world know that his onyx and ruby lover wasn't available to any other suitors in.

"Sonic! Oh Gods! Yes!" shadow wasn't holding any of his love noises back. it had been months since he had done this with the blue hedgehog, and as much as he told everyone that the first time meant nothing, all he ever wanted was to do this again with that very same hedgehog. The truth was, he felt Sonic was his lifetime mate, like the two of them were meant to be. Although there was a 50-year age difference, being frozen in time had kept his youth, along with the slow ageing process that Gerald put in his gene code. Then there was the fact that Sonic wasn't into woman… so he would have never been a parent and his name would probably never been carried over into the next generation of heroes.

That was until Shadow came into the picture.

Now here they were, in the same dirty act of love making and sex, but this time, Sonic wasn't letting up. He wanted to make sure Shadow experience only the best of Sonic. It was Sonic's way of trying to keep him in his arms and away from other potential mates.

Like Shadow would even think about leaving…. All this and more for someone who could never compare to the hedgehog humping him from behind. He didn't want someone else.

"Shadow! Its… tighter than I remember!" Sonic moans as he pounds deeper in the hedgehog's hips, smacking into his back side, he couldn't resist grabbing on the hedgehog's rear end, spreading his cheeks apart as he pounds him more into the mattress. "It feels better than before!"

Sonic too, didn't want to find someone else either. He was happier than he had been years since Shadow had come back in his life, and it was his person goal tonight to remind the hedgehog under his hands just exactly how much he loved him…

In a very high, hormone raging, sexual way.

Shadow could feel the pressure in his stomach again as his cock pulses. He knew exactly what that meant, but he didn't want to, not yet. He was enjoying this and he didn't want this to end like it did before. He was doing his best to hold out just a little longer. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold it much longer though. "Sonic… I can't."

"You close?"

"Very." Shadow moans the words very provocatively, more so when he feels a hand wrap around his cock and starts pumping. "Oh! Sonic!"

"I'm close too!" Sonic moans as his humping and grinding into Shadow's ass become more erratic and out of rhythm. One thing though, he was deep. He was hitting Shadow's prostate in every thrust…and Shadow could swear, with the pace Sonic was going, this was going to be the biggest orgasm he will be having in his life time.

"I'm…. Cumming! Sonic!" Shadow moans as he spills his seed onto his clean white sheets, some on his chest and the rest drips onto Sonic's hand.

"I'm… almost there." Sonic moves his hand from Shadow's cock back to his hip, mounting him again as he pounds into him more. He could feel his climax building. "I'm Cumming too! Shadow!"

Sonic pushes himself deep into Shadow one last time and spills. He comes hard as he spills a huge load into the hedgehog ass. So much so, that some had spilled over from Sonic's orgasm, spilling from Shadow's ass and staining the fresh sheets under them.

Shadow rolls on his back, his eyes closed as he has a hand rest on his stomach, he was spent a he does is best to catch his breath. He turns to see Sonic in the same position doing his best to relax and get his strength back after such vigorous activity.

Shadow does something differently though, last time they did this, nothing was said or done after. They just fell asleep without as so much as a word, and in a way, he felt it was a reason as to why nothing ever happened between the two. The first time they did something like this, Shadow pushed the blue hedgehog away and he didn't want Sonic to feel that same rejection again. He sneaks under Sonic's arm and nestles himself there, he sighs in content, smiling as feels Sonic pull him a little closer to his body.

They didn't need the covers tonight as they laid there together in the afterglow of their love making.

Sonic kisses the hedgehog's forehead who lays on his chest, and when they fall asleep, both hedgehogs have fingers intertwined as they rest their hands on their future child in a protective manner.

"I love you." Sonic's voice is sleepy as he rests his other hand on Shadow's head.

Shadow smiles as he hears those words being uttered to him. Truth be told, he didn't really know how he would live without the blue hedgehog in his life. "I love you too."

~XxX~

Shadow's Apartment

Wednesday 9:17 A.M

15 weeks Pregnant

Shadow wakes, his rear end was feeling sore and raw from his acts of last night. He turns to the night stand next to him and sees the numbers in neon red. 9:17 A.M. Shadow smiles for two reaons; one, he was off today and two, that last night… was a breath of fresh air for the two of them. It was like they finally consummated the relationship, and things were finally falling into place.

Until he turns to Sonic's side of the bed and saw that… he wasn't there.

'Did he… leave?' Shadow wonders. Maybe Tails had emergency? Maybe he didn't want to stay the night? Then there was that torment of thoughts. Self-doubt was rearing his ugly head as sits on the bed. Of course, maybe it was his hormones that were making him feel so 'off' but it was still a possibility that things weren't what he thought...

Maybe Sonic… didn't find him attractive since he had put on a few preggo pounds.

His worries are laid to rest like Amy's chances with Sonic as the smell of bacon hits his nostrils. In fact, he smelled more. Chocolate, berries, and coffee.

He could tell it was coming from the kitchen and there were only two people that could be hard at work in there. Rouge or Sonic.

He was hoping it was the latter.

Shadow walks quietly down the hall, as he does his best to be a quiet as possible. G.U.N. and living on the Ark had given him good training in stealth. This would be easy.

He makes it down and hall, and stops dead as he looks at the dining table. He feels like deer caught in the headlights of his Dark Rider. He can't believe what he was seeing.

Made his morning even better when he saw Sonic bring out one last plate of food and headed back into the kitchen.

His lover, the color of the sea, which was pretty ironic considering the hedgehog couldn't even tread water, was still here.

Shadow shakes his head as walks around the table, just looking at everything Sonic had set out and made.

On an oval serving plate were a stack of pancakes, and on the second were a stack of waffles, and on a regular plate were bacon and sausage links. In individual bowls there were raspberries, blueberries, cherries, strawberries, chocolate chips, coconut flakes, and blackberries. Sonic also had a bottle of caramel, chocolate syrup, and regular maple syrup. Finally, two cans of whip cream sat on the table. Orange and Cranberry juice sat on the table, imported from Adabat.

Shadow can only look at the table as Sonic come back out with two plates, two forks, spoons for the bowls of fruit and candy, two cups, and a stack of napkins. Made it even better that Sonic didn't see him when he came to set the rest of the table, and seeing it would be a while before Sonic called him to the table, he takes it upon himself to sneaks into the kitchen to at least do the dishes.

He's greeted with an empty sink as the stainless-steel metal gleamed, he sees the dish strainer was empty and dried. Someone had washed it after they put all the pots and pans back where they belonged too. Even saw the granite counter tops were washed down too.

Sonic and him had a wonderful night last night as they made passionate love. Sonic had even told him, it was the most passionate sex he's had with anyone, and Shadow believed him. And even to prove it, Sonic must have spent hours on this breakfast… and still managed to get the dishes done because he loved Shadow.

Shadow slides to the floor, putting his face in his hands as all his emotions come flooding to his head. Shadow didn't know what was wrong with him. Just thinking about last night, the breakfast Sonic was STILL working on, and that they were becoming a family in five months. Now, it was finally setting in just how much he loved Sonic, and how Sonic felt about him.

Shadow was absolutely head over heels for the speedster, and Sonic was smitten with his pregnant mate. Everything about the relationship and what they were forming together was just… amazing. His hormones were raging, and everything was just hitting him like a truck. It was all too much at one time… and he did the only thing that had started in the pit of his stomach… and was starting to build in his chest. He couldn't hold it back anymore.

He sits on the floor and just cries.

Sonic places the fork down onto the napkin that was set perfectly next to the plate. He steps back and puts a hand on his hip as he admires his hard work. He knew Shadow was having really odd cravings lately, especially when he came home yesterday with a paper bag full of goodies from Rouge. Sonic thought this was a great way for Shadow to eat what he wanted while still getting the nutrients and calories he needed. Last night though, had a lot to do with this too. Which reminded him, he had to put Shadow's pill out for him.

He drops it when he hears someone wail his name from the kitchen.

"Sonic! Sonic!"

He never heard Shadow cry, ever! As distorted his voice was in his waling and sobbing, Sonic knew exactly in instinct who that was. He didn't even notice he was awake!

"Shadow?" He goes into the kitchen and he sees Shadow, on the floor, crying his eyes out. He's at his side faster, and on the floor, doing a Sonic Boom in those ten steps. Shadow's condition wasn't something he would ever mess around with. "Shadow!? Oh, my chaos! Shadow!? Did you fall!? Just tell me your OK?"

"Sonic! Oh, Sonic!" It's all that Shadow can say, all that his mind is processing, begging and wanting. He throws himself into his arms, and holds tightly to his blue savior, the fear now still in the pit of his stomach that if he let go, Sonic would be gone, he would be alone, and the person he loved wouldn't love him anymore. When Shadow crawls onto the sitting hedgehog on the floor and had his face buried in his neck, he just cries harder. He releases his fear, his worry, his insecurities through the water that drips from his eyes, and Sonic just let him, soaking his tears in his fur. "Sonic! SONIC!"

Sonic didn't say a word as the hedgehog just sat on his lap and cried, he didn't say anything, he didn't push him off, didn't say a word. He just wraps his arms around his back and holds him tightly in place as he holds the hedgehog on him in one piece, feeling if he lets go, Shadow would crumble like crushed stone in his arms.

When Sonic deems that Shadow has calmed down enough to talk, he speaks softly as he rubs the hedgehog's back. "Everything ok? You get hurt of something?"

Shadow can only shake his head as he pulls himself from Sonic's neck and they just stand sit there and look at one another. Shadow had seen it as he takes his thumbs and wipes the tears under emerald eyes. Sonic had been crying, because he was hurting. Since Shadow was hurting, Sonic was hurting. "No… I'm… OK."

"Something you want to talk about?" Sonic rubs the black hedgehog's face with the back of his hand with concern and affection. "You can talk to me about anything. Even if its me."

Shadow decides now is the time to spill everything.

"I woke up this morning and I saw you weren't in bed with me, and I thought you left. I was scared… scared that we were repeating what happened before…. But this time it was you who was having second thoughts. I… know I gained weight and my belly is bigger, so I was worried you didn't find me attractive." Shadow sighs as he takes Sonic's hands into his and rests his forehead against his lover's, as if he was trying to feel him mentally, to see if he was processing and understand what was being said together. "Then… I got up and saw the table… I went to do the dishes… went to do something to help you, but everything was done. You cooked, cleaned, washed the dishes… and I just… stayed in bed. I… realized that I'm completely head over heels, smitten, and in love with you and I feel very fortunate to have you in my life. I don't want to see you with someone else and I want you… here with me."

Sonic smiles at his words as he helps himself and the onyx hedgehog to his feet and leads him to the table. He pulls out is chair and has him sit. Once Sonic is in his chair, that's when he does his half of this 'tell all' conversation that they started.

"I'm going to make a few things very clear. So, I can set your insecurities to rest. My feelings for you are mutual. I'm in love with you, I'm smitten, I'm… attractive to you in every way." Sonic smiles as he and Shadow serve themselves their breakfast and create their own works of breakfast art. He could tell right away; the pickings Shadow was making was based on cravings… and Sonic found it absolutely adorable. "I think you need to grasp the idea that your weight doesn't have any effect on my feelings for you and the fast that my child is growing inside you… is the greatest thing that someone could ever do for me."

Shadow smiles as he takes small bites of his fruity, chocolate and coconut, maple drizzled pancakes as he watches the blue hedgehog in front of him. He doesn't say a word, doesn't interrupt. All he wants to do is listen and feel what the hedgehog across from his was saying.

"I didn't want to wake you because I wanted you to rest, I was up early and took a quick run to the store to make… all this. I felt that… after last night… you deserved something special." Sonic pours himself a glass of the wine-colored juice, he then takes the bottle, walks to Shadow's side, and does the same for the hedgehog that he finds himself always wanting, most likely for the rest of his life.

Sonic, almost in a involuntary movement, takes the fork from Shadow's hands and places it down… and kisses the hedgehog deeply, confirming every word he said.

"I've never loved anyone as much as I love you, Shadow." Sonic kisses the hedgehog's neck as a signature of his name into Shadow's heart. His contract agreement of being with Shadow. "I've never experienced intimacy with someone like I do with you. I'd be the dumb-ass asshole alive to leave you. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

~XxX~

Again guys hope you enjoy and always review! I love seeing what you guys have to say. Come on guys! I couldn't just leave one tacky sex scene from the beginning of the story and not have another! So my treat to you guys for giving me feed back and helping me continue this! Think of this as your virtual cookie for being so nice to me!


	7. Gender Reveal Party

Hey guys! I wont spoil anything just read. another cookie for you guys! Mood swings! we did cravings and now we got the mood swings going! Well, Shadow is taking this like a champ! Well, Enjoy

~XxX~

Shadow's Apartment

Saturday 9:58 A.M.

21 weeks pregnant

Black hand grip the comforter under him, as he places his other hand on the back of the hedgehog's head below him, gripping blue quills as he does his best to talk sense into the one below him.

"This… isn't the time..."

The blue hedgehog pulls away from the black hedgehog's nether region. He slurps the clear fluid (that had involuntarily leaked from the hedgehog in his face) with a smirk of deviance and defiance. "But your enjoying yourself, aren't you?"

When no answer follows his mate's lips, he takes his lips back down on the black hedgehog. Taking his lover's cock back into his mouth, sucking on it like sweet candy.

"Sonic!"

The black hedgehog moans his name as he squirms a little, the feeling of the hedgehog deep throating him was turning his mind and body to mush.

Sonic pulls away from his lover as he holds him by the hips, getting him to stop bucking and squirming. Once he gets the hedgehog to, at least, slow his erratic movement, he runs his tongue over the shaft and circles the head. "Let me work."

Shadow gives in as he falls back on the bed, his hands on his face as he does his best to hide his embarrassment. He could feel his face burning like a fire spreading on his face. "Why do you insist on doing this?"

"Uh!" Sonic pulls himself off the hedgehog he's blowing, with a trail of saliva connected to his lips and the erection of the hedgehog he's pleasuring, and pumps him with his hands. "Few reasons. One, your hormones are raging so I'm trying to you give relieve from that. Two, because I love you, from before you were pregnant, to after the baby is born, I will always find you attractive. And three, I like doing you in the ass, and you like it in my mouth. Anything else? Or can I finish?"

Shadow is completely flustered by the blue hedgehog's words as he does his best to find some way to respond. Of course, Sonic gets impatient and just, as always, decided to what he wants to do.

And Shadow moans his lovers name so loud, that the people above him were stomping on their floor, indicating he needs to keep it down.

Sonic though, he gets a ride out of it as he runs his tongue over the balls of his love-struck mate. "Say my name, Shadow."

Shadow swallows the lump in his throat that formed there when his mate gives him when he gave his command. He doesn't oblige though, instead he moans as his mind and voice can't seem to work together right now. Sonic had that effect on him where he always seemed to cross wires and messages wouldn't process when he need them too.

Sonic doesn't like the lack of response, so he glides his tongue from his lover's balls back to the shaft, and he loves the reaction Shadow gives him when he does. "Say it."

"Sonic… I…" It was more of a moan, as he could feel his climax approaching very slowly. This was why Sonic was doing this. He was trying to make his orgasm come as slowly as possible, his way of sexual torture and pleasure. "I… need to cum."

Sonic doesn't answer as he laps at the head. Ignoring the hedgehog as he changes his lapping to licking the pink tip of Shadow's cock.

"Sonic!" Shadow yells his as his eyes become wide as he feels it creeping closer. "Sonic! Oh, Sonic! Please?"

"I guess… That will do." Sonic smirks and he takes Shadow's hard length back into his mouth, sucking him off like a sweet piece of candy.

How many licks does it take to get the Tootsie roll center of a Tootsie Pop?

More like, how many licks does it take to get Shadow to spill his white seed in his hot mouth?

"Sonic! Yes!"

Only a few… if you're working the hedgehog's body right.

Sonic can only hum as he works the cock in his mouth harder and faster. He too, wanted Shadow to spill… and he wanted to see his face when he did.

"Sonic… I… Oh! Fuck it!"

This wasn't what Sonic expected as he feels two hands connect with the back of his head and grips at his quills. His eyes go wide as he feels Shadow lunge his hips forward and push his head into his groin, forcing Shadow's cock deep into his throat. He then would pull Sonic's head back when he relaxed his hips. His motions are erratic but still holding some sort of rhythm.

Sonic never seen Shadow take control like this, but in his own way he liked it and he was getting of it… he hadn't even noticed he started to touch and pump his own hard on. When Shadow came, he was going to follow!

"Ah! Sonic! Yes!" Shadow lunges forward deep into the hedgehog's face under him, his final thrust before he spills into his throat. His throat was hot and tight, but it felt even tighter as Shadow could feel Sonic's esophagus contract and relax as he tries to swallow the large load that was spilled into his throat.

Sonic's eyes watered as he took ever drop into his throat and swallowed what was unloaded into his throat… and soon followed with his own orgasm… all over the bedroom carpet.

Shadow fall back on the bed and releases the hedgehog from his grip with a sight of gratification. Spent and breathing hard.

Sonic, however, fell to the floor coughing. He wasn't expecting Shadow to take full control like that, and he liked it, a lot. However, he felt like he was drowning at the same time since he couldn't breathe, couldn't move, he could have handled it better if Shadow had given a warning but he didn't. Like walking into shallow water and then your next step is nine feet deep.

It was like Labyrinth Zone all over again.

He whips his mouth with his gloved hand, wiping some of Shadow's semen from the corner of his mouth and then wiped his eyes of the water that had formed in the mists of his and Shadow's orgasm.

"Sonic?" Shadow was on the floor next to him as he rubs his back. "Are you ok? I'm so sorry, I just got caught up in the moment."

"Don't be…" Sonic takes a breath and turns a little to see his beloved next to him as he flashes him a smirk. "It was hot."

Shadow smiles as he helps the blue hedgehog to his feet. Shadow goes to take his hands but feels his mate's gloves are wet and sticky. He takes a step back and puts his hands out, indicating he wanted them from Sonic. "Hand them over."

Sonic groans as he takes them off and hands them to Shadow, who takes them into his bedroom bathroom and throws them in his hamper, he then comes back into the bedroom and opens his top draw of his dresser. He extracts a white pair of gloves matching the ones Sonic was wearing.

Shadow hands them over to his mate as he watches him pull them on over his figures with dominance and force. Sonic then walks over to the mirror to fix his quills, he didn't need to give anyone the idea he just bedded the sexiest male in the world.

That, and he's meeting up with Amy today to tell her about him, Shadow and the baby that was coming into the world in four months. Would have just put salt on the wound (For Amy this would be a very bloody, deep, and totally infected flesh-eating wound) if she found out he just had sex, before they met up today, with the hedgehog that took her chance to ever with be him. (Even if he never felt the same way about her.)

"Alright." Sonic kisses the black hedgehog as he readies to leave, ready for face the music with Amy. He was more excited about tonight, as they were having a party, and Shadow would get to know the gender of the baby. "I'll be back… around 6:00 tonight. I have last minute things to get for the party tonight. And don't bother snooping for pictures because they aren't here."

Shadow sighs in defeat, but smiles all the same since he knows Sonic's heart is in the right place. Sonic wanted this to be a surprise and he was doing well hiding his news. "Alright, Sonic. Good luck."

~XxX~

Central City – Coffee Shop

Saturday 11:38 A.M.

21 weeks pregnant

Sonic sips his tea as he does his best to think of the best way to break the news to Amy, and now he was wondering if inviting her to the party would even be a smart thing to do. He guessed he would ask that after he told her about Shadow. Depending on her reaction, that would determine if she should come. She had every right to, she was one of his best friends.

He looks to the cup as he swirls the ice with his straw, as he finds himself in a trance. Maybe she wasn't coming? That notion is thrown out the window as the chair across from him at his patio table is pulled out, scraping against the brick under them.

"Hello, Sonic" She beams as she takes a seat across from him with her iced coffee. "How are you?"

"I'm alright." Sonic smiles nervously as he takes a sip from his drink. "And yourself?"

"I'm good. I was actually surprised you wanted to see me." She looks embarrassed as she looks into Sonic's eyes with sincerity in her own. "I'm sorry again… about what happened at the party. I know you said we moved passed it but I haven't seen you lately. I was wondering if we really were ok."

"I'm not going to lie to you, something did change at that party… but it wasn't between us." Sonic looks from his cup to her, just to see what her reaction was. Did she not see them go upstairs at the club? Or him and Shadow coming down the next morning? Come to think of it, she passed out before they hooked up and he didn't see her when he left. There was an article though. She didn't see it? Maybe she really didn't have a clue? "It was between… Shadow and I."

"What? You came onto him and now things are awkward?" She laughs as she takes a sip of her coffee. "He'll get over it."

'More than you know' Sonic sighs nervously as he rubs the back of his neck. "That's…. not quite it… actually."

"What?" she glares at him. "You kiss him?"

He bobs his head from side to side as he thinks about his next sentence, trying to think of the best way to break the news to her without any bloodshed. "Not really… sort of… in a way…."

"Oh no!" Amy pulls her chair next to the hedgehog, doing her best not to cause a scene as she gets closer to her pray. She grits her teeth as her words come out in a whisper but in a very threatening tone. "You sleep with him, Sonic!?"

Sonic rolls his eyes as he takes a sip of his tea. He smiles nervously as he places his drink back down. "…Yeah. I did."

She sits back in her chair with her arms crossed, glaring at him and pretty pissed, but this was a sign. There wasn't a hammer being formed from her chaos energy, (Like she did most times when she was mad) she wasn't strangling him, or causing a scene in public. "Nothing ever came of it, right?"

"Um…" Sonic doesn't answer as he takes another sip of his drink, it was something he did to stall.

"Right!?" she was talking through her gritted teeth again.

"Look, I need to make something clear, ok? It was never my intention to hurt you. Shadow and I went to the party, we drank, and we ended up… in bed together. I care about him a lot and he and I talked about… things, and decided to give us a chance." He shakes his head as he pulls his chair closer to her, to get into her head and get things across. "I don't love you, not in that sense. You're like a sister to me. that's it! There is nothing else after that. Shadow gives me what no one else can."

Amy just sulks as she stirs her coffee with her straw. Not even looking at him she finally speaks. "You love him… or is it something else keeping you around?"

"Huh?" Sonic is taken back by the question. Did she know? She couldn't know! "What… do you mean?"

"Come on, everyone knows you never were able to stay with one person. You were always a 'hit and run' you would sleep with some girl and be gone before she woke the next morning. All of a sudden, Shadow walks into your life for one night, and your head over heels. Maybe, it's just physical, and your so wrapped u in that you can't see this isn't what you want." She does her best to fight tears back as she tries to process what her first and only love has to tell her. "That all you want to tell me?"

"Um… That's… not all, Amy." Sonic runs his hands over his face as he just looks at her. He decides he wasn't going to be beat around the bush on this one. "That… night… after we slept together, Shadow and I didn't talk, until we met up about three months later. After we fought Eggman, he called me and told me he was pregnant."

"There… isn't a remotely small chance that it isn't yours, is there?" She bites her lip as she does her best to stay composed.

He doesn't even flinch at her comment. He knows it out of angry, spite, and desperation to give herself a little hope that maybe they can be something one day…. Someday… but Sonic was trying to shut that dream down. She had to stop clinging and move on.

"No." He shakes his head as he reminiscing in the old memories. "I was his first… and he hasn't been with anyone since."

"His first!?" there was a ping of jealousy. The truth was she was always saving herself for Sonic, making sure to keep herself for the one man who she wanted to have her first, and Shadow got that dream handed to him in a crystal glass of expensive liquor. "I wanted you as my first!"

"What do you want me to say!?I don't see you in that way, at all! I'm telling you how I feel, who I'm with, and trying to give you some sort of explanation as to what's going on." Sonic only Shakes his and looks at her. He felt horrible really, but she needed to know. It was better to hear it here and now, then in four months in every paper. Make it worse since everyone knew before her. "I thought I would tell you before you found out through someone else. I thought it was better for you to hear from me than some tabloid at a news stand."

Amy sighs as she finishes the last sip of her coffee, nodding in acceptance to that. This was better than reading in a paper or hearing it from a complete stranger.

"This is better than hearing it from someone else." For the first time in this hour conversation, she genuinely smiles at the blue hedgehog. Realization setting it as it helped her see the light and accept what her crush felt… and accepted the fact that nothing would ever happen between them. "I hope for the best, for the three of you and I hope he's who your meant to be with."

"I really believe he is." He stands when she does and smiles. "I really want us to stay friends and get past this. I really want you to be in the life of my child, as an aunt or something. I think you would do well with the kid."

"I would love that."

"And… Shadow and I are having a party to reveal the gender tonight." Sonic smiles as he hands her an address written on a napkin. "Please come. It would mean a lot."

"Yeah." She smiles as she folds the napkin and places it into the pocket of her red and white dress. He shoes click as she moves her chair back to where it belongs and takes her empty cup. "I'll see you guys tonight."

Sonic watches as she runs down the sidewalk, obviously to the nearest store to pick up something for Shadow and the new baby.

When she's out of sight, he sits back into the chair and finishes his tea. When he finishes it, he throws into the can next to him and just lays his head on the table. Just collecting himself as he gives his mind a break for now. He felt the weight of Amy was lifted off his shoulders but it still took a toll on him. He hated hurting the people close to him but this wasn't going to go away or get better as time went on. No. If he waited till after the baby was born, she would have been A LOT worse. He was content though. She took it better than he thought.

Now he had to head to the party store down the street to finish decorating for the party. He still didn't know how to make the big announcement on if the baby was a girl or boy. And just standing in front of the guests and telling them what it was, wasn't up to his par. When Sonic did something, he did it with Pizazz.

He even made sure when took down an Eggman fleet, to get as much fire, explosions, and debris flying as possible… even when all was easier to knock an engine out and have it land.

He takes off down the street in a Sonic boom with a blue blur behind him.

~XxX~

Central City – Party Store

Saturday 12:26 P.M.

21 weeks pregnant

Sonic had ordered twenty balloons of pink and blue to put around the apartment, a few steamers and had a cake special ordered from the cake shop next store for Shadow's night. Truth be told, he was very excited.

Sonic stands at the counter where they fill the balloons and contemplates how exactly he was going to announce the gender. He never did this before and he wanted something extravagant. Something different.

"Excuse me?" he smiles to the teen Mobian, a red female fox, who approaches him at the counter. A blue balloon in her hands that she's just filled with helium.

"Hi, Sonic." she smiles as she ties the balloon off in her hand, and adding a pink ribbon to the bottom. "I didn't think you came to places like this. Thanks again for stopping Eggman last week. This place would have been leveled and I would have been out of a job if it wasn't for you."

"It would have been a shame if Eggman was the reason you couldn't buy the car you were looking at." Sonic smiles as he leans on the counter. "Maybe you can return the favor, and help me?"

"You… need my help?" She was caught off guard by the hedgehog's request as he smiles at her. She looks to the large bundle of balloons. "I… guess I can get you a few more of these."

"No. not more balloons" Sonic chuckles as she shakes his head.. Actually, I need an idea for a party tonight. We are supposed to announce the gender of the baby and I wanted a really big way to do so. Something that even puts the way I took Eggman's ship down last week to shame."

"That's a hard one to top." She smiles a she thinks for a few seconds, filling another balloon at the helium tank. She then voiced what she thinks is best. "I would just do the normal stuff. Confetti in a huge balloon, coloring in the cake, holding up pink and blue paper. I mean, this is an intimate affair among friends and family. It doesn't have to be big and flashy. I mean, her reaction will make it worthwhile."

"Your right." He smiles as he makes his choice. "But make it a huge balloon. Little bigger than the ones you've sold before. And I would like it to be a darker color, to hide the colors inside. Let's add sparkles too. Bitches like sparkles."

She laughs at the joke he makes about her generation's meme. She ties the pink baboon off with a blue ribbon. She then starts another blue one. "Purple or black?"

He smirks. "Black. HIS favorite color.

"Ah!" The balloon had popped in her hand just as Sonic makes the confession about his mate. She had a pretty good idea who the male was… she did see the article about the party a few months ago.

It was a cheap shot to catch her off-guard and it worked. She doesn't say anything as she only loads another balloon onto the tank, last of his twenty. She finished the blue balloon and ties it off with another pink ribbon. She ties the bundle together with a weight to make sure they wouldn't fly away.

She hands the bundle to Sonic, who smiles.

She then fills the black party balloon a little, just to open it up and put the glitter and confetti into the balloon. She then fills it up the rest of the way and ties it off with a purple ribbon.

"How did you know what color I needed?"

"It's on your reservation receipt. Have fun tonight." She whispers into the hedgehog's ear. "I hope things work out with you and Shadow."

"How did you know?"

"I read it in a magazine at my OBG/YN's office and you here for the party stuff, I just put the clues together. I think it was the cutest thing!" She laughs again. "I won't tell anyone. I promise. You saved my life more than once, I won't tell anyone about this. Bye, Sonic!"

He waves as he grabs the balloons and smiles. He knew she would keep her word as she did with anything else. "Bye."

~XxX~

Shadow's Apartment

Saturday 7:58 P.M.

21 weeks pregnant

Shadow watches closely to see if his mate still had his back to him, then back to looking to the desserts siting on the dining room table in buffet style. Brownies, cookies, a fruit platter, a veggie platter, a cold cut platter, chicken wings, and many more choices a food.

This was cruel. He wanted to have a bite and rid of this horrible craving he was currently having. Maybe one wouldn't be missed?

Shadow nods as he looks over his shoulder again to see Sonic placing the streamer of the fireplace, Sonic's back was still to him. He ready's his figures as he goes to grab one.

"Get away from the brownies." Sonic's voices startle him as he pulls his hands back and starts to circle the table again.

Shadow sets his eyes on the fruit.

"Don't even think about it." Sonic steps off the chair and looks at the hedgehog just staring over the table. He was stone except for the spastic lift of his shoulders with his ragged breath. He knew what that meant as he readies to face the music as he approaches Shadow. "Come on, Shadow. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"It's not… that." he wipes his eyes as he waits for Sonic to come to his side, to show him the horrible, most terrible thing that had happened. "It… It's terrible!"

Sonic comes to hedgehog's side as he rubs his shoulders. "What happened?"

"Just… Look!" Shadow wails as he pushes himself into his lover's chest, just letting his tears soak into the peach and blue fur. "The poor… THING!"

"Shadow… I… Don't see anything wrong." He's says confused as he looks over the table. "What's the problem?"

"Look at the strawberry! Its… cut differently than they others! Sonic!" Shadow wraps his arms around his blue lover's neck and moves to cry into the crook of his neck. "Now… all the others will hate him because… he's DIFFERENT!"

Sonic just dead pans as he lets his arms drop to his side and looks over the table. How did he even notice that? He decided it's better to just go along with it than argue with Shadow. This wasn't the first time his mood swings had affected him like this.

Last week it was because Sonic didn't put the dish back in the right cabinet, he didn't have any ice cream left in the apartment (Sonic made an emergency run for him) and he wanted some, and… he noticed he forgot to get the scuff fixed on his bike (Tails made an emergency run over to touch up the paint and make it took good as new).

A few weeks before THAT it was really the most embarrassing (and kind of cute) he had ever seen it. They were making love and Shadow busted into tears into the middle of it because he found he was fat (even though Sonic said he wasn't and was perfect and beautiful) and wasn't attractive. That was about the third time Shadow had cried over sex… he started crying one day because he felt they were having too much sex and that he was pressuring Sonic into it (Sonic, of course, told him he wasn't and it was always a mutual thing).

He tried to argue with the black hedgehog the first time this happened and it didn't end well, only in more tears. So, he figured it was better to just talk him down.

"Shadow… no. All the other fruits love him." Sonic rolls his eyes as his mate keeps his face buried in his neck. "They are going to same place. I don't think the others will notice when he's chewed up and setting in a stomach."

Shadow only cried harder. "He's different… and he's gonna DIE in stomach ACID!"

Sonic sighs as he thinks of the only thing that can make the hedgehog feel better. "You… want a brownie?"

Shadow tears stop on que as he pulls his face from the hedgehog's neck. He looks up to Sonic, his eyes sparkle like a kid that just got his parents to give into his tantrum. "Yes!"

~XxX~

Shadow's Apartment

Saturday 9:38 P.M.

21 weeks pregnant

The party was a hit as everyone made it to the big news of the month. Shadow, who didn't even know the gender of his baby was going to find out, along with everyone else. Sonic though, he did an amazing job on keeping the gender a secret. Sonic didn't tell anyone about the gender. Not even Tails. As the saying goes;

Two people can keep a secret if one of them is dead. Sonic didn't have to kill anyone, and everything was good.

It made it even better to see that Amy had showed and for the first few minutes of the party her and Shadow had actually talked, and Sonic took that as a reconciliation and a new start. It showed Amy's maturity level. She was coming around and he liked that. Shadow too held no ill feelings to her.

Now, here they stood, with this big black balloon hovering between the two, tied to a small weight to hold it on place.

"Come on! just pop it!" Rouge yells as she becomes more and more impatient. This was the reason Shadow was taking so long to pop it with the knife in his hand. Just to get under her skin… and he could see it was working

Shadow lunges the knife, then stops before the tip of the blade meets the delicate rubber. He looks to Sonic who now moves to his side, knowing the black hedgehog had a concern.

"Is this… going to make a mess?" Shadow asks as he looks to the balloon.

Sonic rubs the back of his head. "Not too bad…. Well… yeah, it's going to make a mess."

"Who cares!?" Tails yells "Just pop it!"

Shadow nodded as he grips the knife in his hand.

This was it. He would know what he would be expecting. This would tell the color of paint that would be used in the guest room, the theme of the baby room, buying dolls or trucks, everything. He was excited but scared at the same time. Now, there couldn't be cold feet, they decided together to keep the baby, become a couple and raise this child together. Maybe it was the fact that… this was a visual representation of time ticking away. He didn't have much time before the baby got here. Only four months left. If the time went by fast now, how much faster would it go when the baby was here?

"Shadow?"

What if he couldn't do this? What if this whole thing was a mistake and maybe the best chance this kid got, would to be put with a different family? A same sex family, and her two parents would be the two greatest heroes in the world who were always in the spot light. Was that really what was best here? To add to it, Shadow was a medical experiment with ALIENS and Sonic was a speed demon who had a hard time staying in one place. Wasn't this like trying to mix oil and vinegar? They stay mix for a short time but always seem to separate after a period of time. Was that their fate if they kept doing what they were doing now?

"Shadow?"

Was this worth it? Did this life that they created deserve such an outcome? Something that neither he nor Sonic could fix, stop, or control. What if they hated them for this? What if this child resented them for forcing them in this lifestyle?

"Shadow!?"

Shadow gasps as Sonic's voice pulls him from that dark place of guilt and doubt from his head. He can hear the cheers of his friends filling his apartment, but when he turned to Sonic next to him, who takes the black hedgehog hand in his.

When Shadow feels his hand in Sonic's the room seem to go mute and everyone just fades into the background as he can only focus on his one love.

"Now isn't the time for doubts." Sonic smiles as he releases the hedgehog's hand and stand behind him "I'm not going anywhere and we will get past every obstacle that comes are way. Running isn't an option here."

Shadow grips the knife again, not even looking at the blue hedgehog behind him. "You won't leave? I know you don't do well staying in one place."

Sonic shakes his head, just looking at Shadow's back of his head. "If I leave, you both come with me. A family doesn't change my lifestyle. It just adds more people to join me on my adventures. Our adventures now. I promise, I would never abandon either one of you."

Shadow nods in acceptance to that, and he readies the knife… and lunges it forward into the black rubber latex balloon.

Confetti and glitter comes flying out all over the two hedgehogs.

Shadow screams as he lunged into the blue hedgehog who only picks him up and twirls him.

The cheers become louder in the house as everyone looks at the two smiling lovers… and the color of the glitter and confetti.

The news was out… and Shadow knew what he would be expecting.

A girl… a little girl.

~XxX~

The gender... has been revealed! Shadow now knows what he is having and that means the planning can take place on how to prep for the baby to get here! and a baby shower should be in order too? Wouldn't you say? Yes...I felt the best way to start this chapter was with some sexual fun... give Sonic something to help him face Amy. Its your second cookie guys! And please review! I love seeing what you guys have to say! Thanks!


	8. Right In The Fast Lane

I hope you guys like this one and I'm sorry for the late update!

~XxX~

Mystic Ruins – Tails' Workshop

Saturday 2:30 P.M.

30 weeks pregnant

It had been a while since he was here and he felt guilty for neglecting the yellow fox who still occupied the small shop.

Life was creeping up on Sonic and Shadow fast. Shadow was already 30 weeks pregnant which calculates to about seven months. Sonic now had the weight on his shoulders of still getting the baby's room ready and such. Shadow had agreed to make the transition in the guest room.

Shadow was showing, and G.U.N. had put the black hedgehog on even lighter workloads. In four weeks however, the black hedgehog would be released from work, with full pay and benefits until four weeks after the baby comes. Nine months seemed like a long time before, but now it went by so fast.

Sonic rings the door bell and steps back from the door. He was worried to face the yellow fox. Would he be angry since Sonic hadn't come visit in a while? Or will he understand and welcome the blue hedgehog with open arms?

When the doors open, he's shocks to see that the person who answered the door wasn't his fox friend, but a plant girl. A seedling he had caught in outer space, had grown and sprouted the girl, and that event alone was YEARS ago. Now he was understanding just how fast time flew. Years, months, days, they all seemed to go the same pace, seemed to run into each other. Sonic always lived life in the fast lane, but now with his baby coming he wanted things to slow, but it wasn't possible. Life was always fast.

His life was always fast

"Hello, Cosmo." Sonic voice has a hint of confusion as he looks past her into the door. "Tails here?"

"Yeah. He's just finished your car." She smiles bright as she moves out of the door way in grace and poise. Like she always held. "You can go see him."

Sonic nods to her and walks past her rather quickly, to the hall, and descends down the stairs.

"Hey! Tails!" he calls as he stops off the last wood panel and onto the cement floor. "I met your new roommate. She seems nice."

Tails smiles from under the car as he catches his older brother's sarcasm. One of his best traits.

"Give me… a few minutes." Tails strains as he drops the wrench with a 'clink.' He had been fighting with the same bolt for five minutes. He grabs the fallen wrench and gives it a good turn. Finally, it comes lose and the orange liquid comes dripping into a pan. "Yes! Got it!"

Sonic waits patiently, as he looks around at the workshop. To be honest, he never seen it so organized. His tools were hanging up on the walls, the wrenches in order by size, along with his hammers, and anything else that can hang. Anything that couldn't were put in draws that were labeled. He noticed the small plant resting under the small window, soaking the sun lights and sporting water droplets. He knew who helped him organize and help keep the place neat.

"She's ok I guess." Tails matches his voice with the same sarcasm that Sonic had. He then takes the rag and whips is hands. "I just finished her. I drained the liquids and finished the oil change. Just going to put new coolant, transmission, power steering, and washer fluid in it."

"Tails. I appreciate it, but I didn't come here for the car."

"I know." Tails shakes his head and smiles as he takes throws the rag over the side mirror of the blue car. "I told you, I'm fine."

"I wasn't worried about you, actually. I was worried about us." Sonic swallows as he takes a few steps close to his little brother. "I have stopped by in a few months. I wanted to come over and apologize and hope we are ok."

"Sonic. Relax." Tails smiles as he gives the blue hedgehog a hug. "I understand you have a lot going on and you're on crunch time now with Shadow and you have last minute things that need to be sorted out. You're having the baby shower this week and Cosmo and I will be there for that."

"Speaking of, when did she move in?"

"Well, I won't lie. It has gotten lonely since you left and Cosmo has been bouncing from place to place." Tails smiles. "So, I offered her a room."

"I can see that. I know you guys kept in close touch after that party."

"Oh! Speaking of!" Tails runs to the back seat of the car and shows him the two boxes nestled inside. "One is a crib and one is a three-in-one car seat. I know the baby shower isn't until later this week but Cosmo and I wanted to make sure you had these in time. I would have put it together but I don't have time."

"It's fine, Tails. This means a lot." Sonic looks at the pictures on the boxes and sighs in relieve. "Thanks for not getting pink."

Tails smiles as he presses a button to open the hanger door of the workshop, allowing Sonic to drive out. "I figured purple would be a better choice for you. matches the car better. Start it up."

He jumps, not even bothering to open the door. That turn of the key was the best feeling as he hears the engine rawer to life, and he smirks even more when he starts to rev the engine. Sonic looks at his console and sees he still has his transformation abilities in this thing. No more waiting for the stupid train to get here. He could boat it… or fly it.

He takes off out of the hanger in a flash of blue and drives down the run way, pushing the engine and transmission more. He knew she could handle it. Tails' machines could handle anything.

He could see the end of the runway approaching… and instead of breaking he floors the pedal. He makes it to the end of the runway and drives off and towards the blue ocean water below…

Accept he never hit the water, never touched it. Instead, he pressed a button, does a barrel roll, and the car changes into a plane and takes off in the direction of Station Square in a streak of blue.

~XxX~

Westopolis – Shadow's Apartment

Saturday 2:33 P.M.

30 weeks pregnant

Shadow pours more paint into his pan and dips his roller very gently as he makes sure not to have too much excess paint on it. He learned that earlier from the first coat he did. He used to be black and red, now he was black and red with purple matted spots on his fur.

It was great that he wasn't stuck doing this alone. He was about seven months along now and getting on a latter was NOT an option in his current state. His belly was bigger, which put his equilibrium off a lot. So, he was left to do the lower part of the walls, Knuckles was on the latter doing the higher parts of the walls, and Rouge (Seeing she could fly) did the ceiling in a pearl white color.

"Shadow, I got to ask?" Rouge hovers down to the floor and dips her roller again. "Why purple? Pink is more standard for a girl."

"Sonic doesn't care for pink." Shadow answers as he fixed the tarp protecting the wood floor. "And I don't think I couldn't handle walking into a pink room every hour."

"Speaking of." Knuckles lowers his brush as he turns to Shadow next to him. "How do you feel."

"I'm alright. It's not really cute anymore. Now it's just painful being pregnant." He runs a hand down his belly, feeling his child kick at his hand. "She's been moving more and more and each time it's painful. Mainly in my back. I'm seeing the OBG/YN every two weeks now to keep closer eye on the baby and my health. I'm in great Shape he says."

"Ok!" Rouge exclaims as she remembers something. "Is it true that they sometimes get their foot stuck in your ribs when they kick? I heard they can do that."

Shadow nods as he grimaces. He's experienced that more and more every passing month. "Yup! That's when it really hurts. And she's fussy about things being on my belly. I can't leave remotes, books, food. Nothing that causes resistance. She will just kick it off."

"Oh! That's so cute!" Rouge squeals as she finishes her third and final coat. Her jean overalls were pretty well stained in white. "I want one!"

"We are nowhere near that step yet." Knuckles finishes his coat as he points to the tape lining the corners of the walls and ceiling. "Now, get the thought out of your head and start putting the tape off.

Rouge does as he instructs, but still does her best to plead her case. Knuckles doesn't budge on his answer.

"I gave you a ring. We have a few more years on 'Baby Making'." Knuckles response to Rouges mumbling.

~XxX~

Westopolis – Shadow's Apartment

Saturday 3:18 P.M.

30 weeks pregnant

The hot water felt good on his aching back and the soap did well to get the paint out of his fur. He knew the paint should be dry after his long bath. He couldn't bring himself to shower. It meant standing and standing was taking a toll on his feet and back. the baby seemed to like the hot bath as well. She didn't seem to move or fuss too much.

Sonic had even bought him a bottle of special soap. Supposed to sooth the baby while it's in the womb. Special herbs and aroma to help the baby come quicker and to have less of a fussy baby. Shadow figured it was worth a shot, and it seemed to work.

Speaking of Sonic, he should be here soon. Rouge and Knuckles had even left after they finished painting because Sonic was coming over and they wanted the two of them to have some time alone to sort out last minute preparations.

Shadow turns the water off… and he can hear a banging coming from down the hall. What was that?

Shadow pulls the plug on the drain, grabs his robe, and throws it on. He makes his way slowly down the hall to where the noise was coming from. The baby's new room. He opens the door to see that Sonic had cleaned the floor up. The tarp was gone, he must have taken it out and the stray stains of the paint had been washed off the wood.

And in the middle of the floor was Sonic, finishing putting together a brand-new crib.

Shadow can't help but smile as he leans again the frame of the door. The room was coming together with only the crib in the room. The sun shone through the windows of the room, hitting the gloss paint which as now freshly dried. Shadow was pleased with himself. Getting the two-in-one paint and primer was a great idea.

"I love the color, Shadow." The blue hedgehog bangs the last nail into the wood of the crib. He puts the hammer down and looks around the room, taking in the color and just how much such a small piece of furniture could bring the room just a little bit more together. "Purple with just a hint of pink, but not over powering."

"I got people coming over tomorrow to install a nice white rug. Keep the floor soft in case she falls or something." Shadow walks slow to meet the blue hedgehog walking towards him. He never realized just how top heavy he was. "And I know you don't care for pink, so I had the guy mix Nursey pink with a hint of polar sky and Lavender ice."

Sonic smiles. "You saved the sample papers, didn't you?"

Shadow kisses the hedgehog's forehead as he hands the samples over to him. "I didn't remember the names."

Sonic shakes his head as he smiles to the ground. "I…Um… I got something else for you too… well us… I mean."

Shadow tilts his head to the side a little and smiles in adoration. It was rare to see Sonic stumble in his words because he never got nervous, but when he did, this was usually the outcome. He always seemed confident and cocky, but when you caught him in a tough spot, he seemed to crumble.

But this was his partner and he had to support him in times of need when things got crazy and difficult… and that was going to happen a LOT when the baby comes in two months.

Shadow takes his lover hands into his and smiles. "You can tell me anything."

"It's nothing bad… just something I need to get used to." Sonic smiles as he places his hands on his lover's stomach. "I… traded in my two-door car for a four-door with a back seat… and a car seat. Both curtesy of Tails and Cosmo."

Shadow can't speak, once again he's lost for words at the actions of his mate. Sonic was changing for the sake of his new family. He gave up his car to room his little family. That car, that very same car to Sonic was what his Dark rider meant to him. Shadow can't help but feel a ping of hurt and guilt in his chest. He wanted to be happy and he was, but he felt he was forcing this onto Sonic.

"I don't like this." Shadow mutters as he takes a step back. "I'm making you into Something you're not. I made you give up your car, having you stay here for long periods of time, and… I just feel like I'm changing you."

"Your joking, right?" Sonic chuckles as he approaches the black hedgehog. "You're not forcing me into anything. You're not making me do anything I don't want to do. If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be… as much of an ass I would be. Truth is, you're not making me do, be, or changing me into something I'm not. I'm just… working my lifestyle around it. Like I said, this isn't holding me back, I'm just taking two more people with me on my adventures."

"You promise? I'm not making you into something you don't want to be? And that this is what you want with me?" Shadow asks as he takes Sonic's hand into his.

Sonic smiles and nods. "Yes. This is what I want. To have a family and to be able to stop running alone and to have someone to run by my side. To start a family and do what I do… but to not do it alone anymore. I want to do everything I do, but this time I want to do it with the both of you with me."

Shadow could feel the sting of tears start in his eyes as he listens to his mate's words. He could feel each word hit his chest harder and harder. He had put up a break wall around his heart years ago and it seemed Sonic was always able to get past it someway. He either jumped over, dug under, but this time he was attacking it head on…

And his words just broke it down completely and shadow could feel it shatter as he falls into the hedgehog's arms and cry.

~XxX~

Westopolis – Shadow's Apartment

Sunday 5:58 P.M.

31 weeks pregnant – Baby Shower

Shadow sits in complete shock as he looks at the gifts sitting next to him. It was all a bit over whelming to see so many things that he was going to need when the baby comes. He knew a lot of the stuff was diapers and wipes which would save him and Sonic a lot of money in the long run.

"Shadow!"

The voice pulls him from his thoughts as he looks to the bat calling his name. "Yes?"

"Open mine!" she practically beams as she points to her gift from her seat. "It's the purple one right next to you!"

Shadow, who sits alone in his cushion black chair with all eyes on him, sweat drops a little as it made him feel a little bit uncomfortable to see everyone just looking at him. He, of course grabs the box and opens it, and sees it's a blank box with no explanation of what it is.

"Open it." Rouge smirks. "Knuckles and I put it together for you."

Shadow opens the big box and pulls out an auto-rocking bassinet … that had been… well… Rouge-afied.

Sonic just straight out spits his Champaign out as he looks at the bassinet sparkling in the light of the apartment.

Amy's jaw drops as she mouths the words. 'I want that for my kid.'

Cosmo pretty much holds the same reaction. (Must be a girl thing with sparkly shit)

Knuckles and Tails just look at one another… and the Chaotix Team exchange looks between the two of them.

Omega just stays silent…

And Shadow facepalms. "Rouge…. Did you really… glue individual rhinestones on this?"

She lays back into the couch with a grin of accomplishment and pride, holding the glass of Champaign to her lips. "She's going to be my little princess. So, she's going to be sleeping like one."

The bassinet was a light pink and white. However, what used to be white was covered in clear stones and what used to be pink was covered on pink stones. Every time any form of light hit the thing… it sparkled… like those damn vampires from that stupid vampire movie.

~XxX~

Westopolis – Shadow's Apartment

Sunday 8:03 P.M.

31 weeks pregnant – After Baby Shower

Shadow and Sonic organize their baby's clothes in the new wardrobe that the Chaotix Team had purchased. They put her dresses in one draw, her shirts in the second, her bottoms in the third. Her shoes go into the closet along with coats that Amy had bought. Amy had actually bought their kid the whole wardrobe that was now full of clothes. Omega had gotten the two a diaper back and stocked it with toys, bottles, a package of diapers, wipes, and baby powder. It made it even better that each person even through in a package of diapers with their gifts. He had enough diapers to last the year. They only needed a few more things now. But pretty much the basics were all taken care of thanks to all their friends for helping them ready for the new baby.

Sonic and Shadow finish putting everything away and just stand next to one another, arms crossed as they stare into the middle of the room. Looking at the blinged out bassinet. It was like a something out of the crazy T.V. show with the gypsy girls and their blinged out crap.

"Its… growing on me." Sonic shrugs his arms still crossed. He doesn't even look at his mate. It seemed the longer he stared, the better it got.

"It was the thought that counts." Shadow shrugs. "And… she will be our little princess. It IS fit for a girl of such a title.

Sonic smiles as he nodded and takes the hedgehog's hand, shuts the light off and ready to leave the room. "Agreed."

~XxX~

Just a few cheap shots at a few dumb shows and movies! couldn't help it. I thoughts the bassinet idea was something that Rouge would do! Thanks guys! and sorry for the late update! again! Love you guys! Remember! Review!


	9. New Arrival

Please Review!

~XxX~

Westopolis – Shadow's Apartment

2:28 P.M.

36 weeks pregnant

Peach hands rub into the black fur of his mate, watching carefully to avoid the protective back quills as he does his best to loosen the muscles underneath.

His onyx lover sighs as he arches his back forward to feel the hands push deeper into his back.

The black hedgehog smiles with his eyes closed as he feels the warms hands of his lover as he moans. "Just like that."

The blue hedgehog smiles as he pushed himself closer and almost into his lover. he rests his chin on the black furred shoulder of his lover and kisses his neck and pushes his hands more into his back and travel lower to his lower back. "Feel better, Shadow?"

In response, Shadow leans back into the blue hedgehog behind him, forcing the back rub to end as Sonic wraps his arms around the pregnant hedgehog's stomach.

Shadow sighs as he leans into his lover. "Much better."

Shadow was a little more than eight months along which meant, in about a month their new baby would be here, and they seemed to have everything ready for the new arrival.

To be honest, both lovers were excited about the new arrival coming next month. This was a pretty big deal in the eyes of everyone involved. The new generation of heroes were starting to come into the world and Shadow was carrying the first of that new generation.

Considering what the two hedgehogs were able to do on their own, really didn't surprise the ones around them that Shadow could carry a baby. Shadow, being the ultimate lifeform and science experiment of creating, healing and holding life to begin with, it would only make sense that he would be able to carry a baby. It was Gerald's insurance policy, if you will, that no matter who Shadow found as a mate (gender wise) he would still pass his genes to his off spring, whether he carried or if someone else carried.

Sonic was just the average male but always seemed to look for love in the wrong places. It was always in the tabloids that, one week, Sonic would be dating, then a few months later, he was single again. As he got older and older, he started to change relationships more and more trying to find someone to fill the void that he was feeling in the heart.

Truth was, it was never a void. He knew exactly who he needed to make him feel whole, but the hedgehog was untouchable to anyone. The one that held his eyes never dated, never held a relationship before and he refused to meet anyone as a potential mate. Sonic however, felt the one he wanted would never be his, so he would meet woman. But these women weren't to fill his void. No. they were meant to help to forget the one that he would never be able to have. But each time he beds with one woman, his mind would only go back to the black hedgehog of his heart, and wonder if that hedgehog of his heart could beat what he was feeling with these flings.

It took alcohol and huge party to show he was missing a lot and it took this life being created between the two to find love in one another. Sonic had finally got who he wanted and he was thrilled about it. Now? This child was going to be born with Shadow's Chaos Abilities, Sonic's speed and endurance, and lastly, she would be gaining both hedgehog's chaos energies.

She would be the most powerful in the new generation to come, but that meant she would be facing a lot of foes who would want her as their own. She was going to be a target until she learned to control her own abilities. The two of them were going to have to show her control and discipline.

She could be, no, WILL be the leader of the new generation's heroes.

"She's going to take our place one day." Shadow sighs as he lays more into the blue hedgehog behind him. He lays his head on Sonic's chest as he puts his hands on top of Sonic's which are resting on his belly. "We're going to have to teach her everything we know."

"We will cross that bridge when we get there." Sonic sighs as he makes a realization. "She's going to be a huge target. We are going to need to keep a close watch on her until she's able to control her powers. Everyone is going to come out of the wood work looking for her."

Shadow nods. "I agree."

~XxX~

Westopolis – Shadow's Apartment

6:41 P.M.

38 weeks pregnant

Ruby orbs stare at the bathroom door as he sits on his bed, his hands behind his back to support his sitting position. The light through the cracks of the door eluminated the steam that was escaping through the small spaces between the door and frame. Running water could be heard, as if it was a rain storm had cursed his bathroom, and his blue lover was caught in it.

The water then stops, and a few seconds later the bathroom door opens to reveal Sonic, dripping wet and towel held lousy around his waist.

Shadow bites his lip and smirks as he just visions the towel dropping to the floor.

Sonic though, is caught by surprise to see his mate sitting on the bed waiting for him, completely stripped of his gloves, socks, and shoes.

Sonic looks the hedgehog up and down as shadow pushes himself to sit upright on the bed and his hands rest on his belly. The bed that cushions the black hedgehog was completely made and the sun that was setting over the city horizon was casting an orange glow over his onyx beauty.

If an artist wanted to paint a perfect picture, this would be it. Shadow was breathtaking in his pregnant form.

Sonic drops the towel so he can match his mate in nudeness and before Shadow can speak his mate is on top of him and kissing his neck.

Shadow laughs as he feels hands on his sides, ticking him a bit as peach hand do their best to feel the hedgehog under them. "I don't… get why you find me attractive like this."

"I find you attractive in any form." Sonic smirks as he grazes his teeth against the flesh of his mate's neck, and runs his peach hands over the chest of his pregnant mate, feeling him more under him. "Especially now when you're ready to pop."

"That so?" Shadow's words came more as a moan as he feels a hand travel lower and stop between his legs.

"Yes." Sonic starts playing with the cock in his hand that had come unsheathed in his hand. He bites the hedgehog's neck, then licks again as he moans into his mate's ear. "You're even more sexier knowing it's my child growing inside you."

Shadow moans again as Sonic's words seem to flood him like water. "Water."

"Yes." Sonic kisses the black hedgehog passionately and then pulls away, their faces inches away. "My shower was very good."

Shadow shakes his head as he pushes the blue hedgehog off of him and sits up. "No! Not That!"

That's when Sonic notices the small puddle of water soaked into the comforter of Shadow's bed. "What!? Now!?"

Shadow nods nervously as he confirms what Sonic was asking. Sonic helps his mate sit up as he aides him in placing his socks and shoes on, (Shadow's so round, it's hard for him to bed over) as Shadow pulls his gloves and inhibitor rings on.

When Shadow is good to go, he slips his socks and shoes on and his gloves. He then helps his mate to his feet as leads him out of the apartment and into the hall to the elevator. They both ride that into the garage where They see the blue car parked right next to the Dark Rider.

"I Like the car." Shadow smiles as he sees the baby carrier strapped into the back. Guess they would be using that sooner than they thought. The joy was short lived as he feels a contraction. It was starting. "Now, we need to go."

Sonic nods as he helps his mate into the passenger seat, a turn of the key, and now the engine comes to live and in streak of blue, the car is out of the garage, to the main street, and enters the freeway.

On the gear shift, the driver's hand holds his mate's tightly as contracts start again. The blue hedgehog does his best to keep a mental note of the intervals between them as he feels his hand being squeezed again and he can see from the corner of his eye his mate breathing hard and wincing. He felt guilty he couldn't help him.

He sees the sign for the hospital and takes the next exit.

~XxX~

Westopolis – Westopolis Hospital

11:12 P.M.

38 weeks pregnant

Shadow falls back into the pillow again as he feels the contraction end. He was sweating and the room felt hotter than hell.

The poor hedgehog was very uncomfortable.

Sonic pulls his chair closer to his lover as he grips his hand over the sheets.

Shadow looks to the hedgehog sitting next to him, his eyes began to water as he knew the moment was fast approaching. They had come in a few hours prior telling them both that Shadow will be prepped for surgery when his contractions got a bit closer together.

Now? Shadow was experiencing those contractions closer and closer together. He knew his time was coming close to go under the knife. He still holds the same worried looks as Sonic matches his with concern. "I'm scared."

"You will be ok. I promise." Sonic smiles as he kisses his lovers for head. Wasn't soon after the doctor and nurse came in. Cats. They always held a steady precision in knife work, cleanliness and clever enough to pass the classes in surgery and medical school. Sonic sighs. He knew Shadow will be fine in their hands.

The two nurses wheel Shadow out of the room in his bed.

This leaves Sonic to stand and look to the doctor who now pulls his mask down to speak to the blue hedgehog. "Its… an honor to meet you. Shadow will be done in about an hour and, unfortunately, you won't be allowed in the operating room. You can wait here for him to come back. he will probably be asleep. After we bring him back here, I'll bring you to see your baby."

Sonic nods as he sits back in his chair. The only thing he can do now is sleep, to make the time pass faster.

~XxX~

Westopolis – Westopolis Hospital

12:03 P.M.

38 weeks pregnant

Sonic wakes to the shaking of his shoulder. His eyes flutter open to see Shadow fast asleep on the bed next to his seat, and he looks up to see a nurse holding a very small bundle of pink blanket in her arms.

Sonic beams at the nurse holding the small bundle. As she hands him the blanket, he pulls her closer to his chest as he pulls the blanket back to just see her face. And she's beautiful.

Shadow did an amazing job.

She resembled Shadow a lot. Was no surprise that Shadow's genes were strong. Gerald really wanted the ultimate lifeform's offspring to resemble him as much as possible.

She was all black and matches Shadow's strips on his quills, except the red was replaced with blue. Just looking at her reminded him of a precious jewel, a priceless gem that he could never trade for anything.

But when the small child opens her eyes, he starts to cry hard. She had his eyes. Emeralds pools as clear as glass. They were perfect. She was perfect.

He can only stare at the confused child in his arms as he thinks back on everything. This small thing, his new love of his life, someone he just met, and he felt total and unconditional love for her and it was taking him over.

Nine months again, almost, Shadow and him shared that one night of passion and in that drunken accident so much as come of it. From that one night, Sonic had acquired a family, a lover, a best friend… and now he welcomed into the world the first of the new generation of heroes to take down any new threats that would come to the world. This baby, only a few hours old… will end up saving the planet in years to come, just like her parents.

"Can I see her?"

"Yes." Sonic rubs his eyes as he looks to the awake hedgehog next to him in bed and hands her off. He can see right away that Shadow was experiencing the same flood emotions as just felt.

"Domino Effect?" Shadow smiles as he looks up his lover. "One small event created a chain reaction in everything else. That… one night… led to us becoming mates…to finding love in one another… and later us to be a family… brings our friends closer together."

"Congratulations you two." The nurse walks in with a clip board. "I just need to fill out a few things so I can get birth certificate and insurance coverage started."

Shadow and Sonic nodded as they answer each question.

"Who's medical will she be on?"

"Mine." Shadow answers.

"And a name." the nurse asks.

"Sapphire." Sonic speaks up as he looks to the small bundle in Shadow's arms and smiles. "My precious gem."

The nurse smiles as she leaves the room. "Well, sapphire was arrived this morning at 12:01. Happy Valentine's Day. Enjoy your little gift."

Both hedgehog can't help but smiling lovingly to the little girl asleep on Shadow.

Sapphire The hedgehog

Born: February 14

Biological parent: The greatest and most powerful beings on Chaos energy and speed. The heroes of the planet that she would one day take their place in keeping it safe. The first born of Sonic the hedgehog and Shadow The hedgehog.

A beginning to a new generation.

~XxX~

This isn't over yet guys! A few more Chapters left! Enjoy! Review!


	10. One Story Ends And Another Begins

Please Review

XXX

Westopolis – Shadow's Apartment

Saturday 2:28 P.M.

three months old…

A black hedgehog sits in the rocking chair, a small infant girl asleep on his arms. His red eyes soften to the small girl who's sleeps so soundly and peacefully. At how much this little miracle had changed his life

So much had changed every since he found about the life he was carrying in his body for the past nine months… that was now part of this world and also changed his world as he knew.

The ring on his finger was another change that would come in a few years as well.

Shadow was now as happy as he'd been in years. He wasn't alone in the world anymore, though he never was. Now though? He had two people that counted on him every day. He found love in someone that he would never expect could or would love him….

Had also blessed him with this life in his hands.

Sonic comes into the nursery as quiet as he could. He places a cup of tea next to the hedgehog holding the infant in the rocking chair then takes a seat in one of the play chair in the room.

Shadow nodded to the blue hedgehog in indication that she was out and they could head back to bed.

Both males climb into bed as shadow takes a few extra minutes to just thank chaos? Solaris? Whoever was up there, that they blessed him. This was the change in his life he needed… even if he didn't see it that way in the beginning.

Right when the black hedgehog closes his eyes to sleep, a crying is heard from down the hall.

Sonic rubs his eyes as he gets out of bed and heads out the door. "My turn."

Yes. Things were as great here in the house of the hedgehog…

Until the urge to pee set in, and right when he was comfortable.

He gets up and waddles to the bathroom… that's right… him and sonic?

Both expecting another in six months, their family was growing… and Shadow was thrilled.

He didn't want it any other way.

XXX

Last chapter! I finished! yup, both are expecting. Thank for the wait so much has changed in the past few months, i got so side tracked. Enjoy and review! Love you guys


End file.
